It shouldn't happen this way
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: My sequel to Something I Can Never Have. So, if you haven't read that, don't read this one yet! Obviously a continuation of where I left off before, I just felt the need for a new story...I can't really summarize this...
1. Why does it hurt?

_This is my sequel to Something I Can Never Have...I hope it's enjoyed at least a little...even though I don't really expect it to be. So, here it is._

* * *

_Chapter One: _**Why does it hurt?**She left anyway. 

Only two short weeks after she and 2D had made amends, she left.

2D was left to struggle with the care of his twin sons, and with a little help from Russel, he scraped by.

Noodle was gone for such an immense period of time that she missed her sons' first words, their first steps, their first solid foods.

She even missed the time when they began potty training. Somehow 2D and Russel together managed to teach them.

2D spiraled into slight depression, but showed no sign.

Russ actually lost weight, ceasing his normal eating habits as though eating less could possibly bring Noodle home.

Murdoc's Winnebago rocked much less as he slept more and more of his days away.

2D sat at the kitchen table, holding a blue ball point pen in his left hand, chewing on the end absentmindedly. A blank notebook stared up at him from the table, mocking him.

He jotted down words as they filtered through his mind, without much thought at all.

_She's gone_

_Escaped_

_She won't see me_

_She don't need me_

He chewed on the pen once more, working at it from the side of his mouth. He pulled it from the grip of his teeth and studied the bite marks.

Dammit, this was Murdoc's pen, he realized. He shook his head and laid it on the table. Daniel ran up to him, the kids were just mastering their running skills.

"Daddy!" he cried enthusiastically. "When's Mum coming home?" he asked, a sad look crossing his youthful visage briefly. He was four years old.

"I don't know, Danny boy." 2D sighed sadly, pulling the boy into his lap and hugging him. "I hope soon," he said softly.

Oliver ran in next and tripped and fell, scraping his knee on a rough patch of floor. He burst into tears and 2D let Daniel down carefully.

"You're all right, Ollie, you're fine!" he reassured him, picking him up and assessing the wound. He opened a cupboard and produced some plasters and peroxide. He cleaned Oliver's scrape and dabbed a small amount of peroxide on it, warning him it might sting a bit.

"Ow!" he cried, but giggled when 2D kissed the plaster over his knee tenderly. "I wuv you, Daddy," he told 2D, and 2D ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I love you too, Ollie," he smiled slightly, and glanced at his notebook. "You kids wanna go out for ice cream?" he asked. They both agreed enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Yeah!" they cried as one voice. 2D grabbed his car keys and a pair of sunglasses, then scooped up both twins and carried them to the car, acting like it was a game, much to their delight. He fastened them in their child seats and buckled himself up.

He drove to the nearest ice cream shop, a locally owned one named "Bev's Old Fashioned Ice Cream." he grabbed his sons' hands and led them into the small store.

"What'll it be, sir?" asked an elderly lady from behind the counter, her name tag read 'Bev.'

He asked his blue-haired sons what they'd like, and ordered for them. "One small blue berry milk shake and a small vanilla cone." he said.

"Nothing for yourself?"

"No," he said, and she nodded, giving him the total as he pulled out his wallet, paying quickly. She gave him the change along with the ice cream.

"Thank you, sir, and have a nice day," she told him. "Your sons are adorable, if I may say so. Did you dye their hair?" she asked.

"No, it's genetic, I fink," he said, shrugging. "Thanks, and you have a nice day too," he led his sons back to a table in the back of the small building, where they ate their ice cream.

He saw a girl with violet hair walking along the side of the road, far enough away that he couldn't quite distinguish her face. That looks like Noodle, he thought. The hair looked exactly the same, but as she drew closer he could tell it was not her.

She was taller, and had a more filled out figure, tanner skin, a different face. She also was not Asian, he could tell. Just some girl with dyed purple hair, he thought. She walked with her eyes closed for a bit, but when she opened them, they were the strangest color he had ever seen.

They seemed to be a deep purple color, and they were fixed right on him. He looked back at his sons, but she was already moving towards them. Soon he could see the whites of her eyes, and more of the color. They had flecks of amber in them, and the pupils were a deep black, blacker than any pupil he had ever seen.

There was something magical about her eyes, her expression, the way she walked. She sat at the table in front of 2D, but said nothing. She breathed heavily, sweat beading around her face, her eyes closed in exhaustion.

It must be the heat, 2D thought. "Stay here, kids," he said to his sons. "I'll be right back."

He went back inside the building and asked for two large cups of ice water. "And please hurry, I'll pay for them." he told her.

"Don't worry, they're free." she said, and filled two large paper cups. "Need straws or lids?"

"No, thank you," he took the cups quickly and returned to the girl, whose head was leaning back now. His sons were watching her with frightened expressions.

"Hey, are you awright?" he asked her, and she opened her eyes. He handed her a cup of water. "Drink it," he said, and she brought it to her lips, emptying it in no time. She took the other one from him and downed it as well.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I'll just be on my way now," she said, rising.

"No, wait," 2D protested. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch. You must be hungry."

"Starving," she admitted. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. "No one is this nice to me."

"Your eyes, they're magical," he answered. "Now, come on, where do you want to eat?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know this town." she shrugged.

"What's your name, anyway?" he asked.

"Velvet. And who are you?"

"2D."

"That's your name?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, s'my nickname. My name's really Stuart Pot."

"Oh. Am I supposed to know you or something? Because you're looking at me like I should."

"I _am _kind of famous, I guess," he shrugged. "Don't worry about it." he opened the door for her, and she got in as he helped his sons.

He drove to the nearest restaurant, hoping they'd have something decent for vegetarians.


	2. Reminder

_Just thought I'd post the first two...the third needs a bit of work, I believe... _

* * *

_Chapter two: _**Reminders**

She ate a steak, cooked medium rare, still a bit bloody. 2D cringed in disgust, poking at his salad. She noticed his distaste and her brow furrowed.

"Wot?"

"I'm a vegetarian," he told her.

"So?" she continued eating. She was hungry, and she did not care what he thought at any rate.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 21." she said.

"That's almost how old Noo-" he stopped himself, his sons looking up at him curiously, both eating from identical plates of mac n' cheese.

"Who?" she asked.

"No one," he sighed sadly.

"No, tell me. I'm not stupid." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Noodle, she's the guitarist in my band, my sons' mother." he informed her.

"What band?" she asked.

"Gorillaz," he said, and she stuck her tongue out.

"I don't much like your band," she admitted, and he shrugged, not bothering to pursue it. They all finished eating and 2D picked up the bill, paying quickly.

"Come home with me, I'll find a place for you to sleep." he told her, and she shrugged.

"S'better'n finding a bench in the park," she said, rubbing her neck. "It'll be nice to sleep in a real bed." she sighed.

2D drove them back to Kong, parking his car and taking his exhausted sons to bed as Velvet followed him. He tucked them in, kissing them each tenderly on the forehead.

As they walked down the hall, Velvet studied him curiously.

"Y'know, you're a good father." she nodded. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not, I'm terrible. I'm not meant for it, I'm not smart enough," he said.

"You don't seem stupid." she told him.

"You see my eyes?" he asked her, and she looked, nodding. "You see the gap in my front teeth?" he poked his hair. "You see this? It's not dyed. I fell out of a tree when I was eleven. It's all made me slow.

"The dents in my head, well, they're from getting a car bounced off my head, twice." he told her. "The teeth? Murdoc knocked those out. He's the bass player, and the one who bounced his Vauxhall Astra off my head."

"Oh, you poor thing," Velvet rolled her eyes.

"I've never been smart," he said. "And I know it. All I can 'ope for in life is my band's success and painkillers."

"Why? You could make more of yourself." she argued.

"Leave it alone. I can't. All I can do is sing and play the keys. I've no talent in anything else. You're only saying that cos you don't like my band."

"Right. If that's what you'd like to believe." she shrugged, shaking her head.

He showed her Noodle's room, deciding she could sleep there if she'd like.

"Who's room is this?" she asked. "I know it's no guest room."

"Noodle's room."

"Where is she, then?"

"I don't know. Leave me alone." 2D walked away, rubbing the back of his neck painfully. He was exhausted and had a migraine.

He collapsed in his bed, fully clothed, shoes still upon his feet.

Velvet sighed and tried to find the toilets, the need to empty her bladder was growing. As she walked down a corridor, a green-tinted skinned black-haired man walked toward her, and she looked him up and down. Ew, she thought.

She saw his red eye, his upside down cross, his greasy skin and hair. No, no, no! She thought, yuck!

"'Ello, love, who are you? I thought you were Noodle for a moment," he said. She shook her head in offense, and he shrugged.

"I'm Velvet, your singer picked me up and told me to stay the night here." she rolled her eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"You mean you've never heard of the legendary Mmmurdoc Niccals?" he asked in shock. She threw her hands up as if to say 'Is it a crime not to have?'

"No, I haven't. You must be the bass player. 2D told me about you." she sighed. "Can you tell me where the toilets are?" she asked, sighing again impatiently.

"Right down this hall and to the right. It's the third door, says 'Toilets' right on it, love. I can show ya, if you'd like--"

"No, I'll be fine," she said, walking away quickly. She took care of her business, feeling much better with an empty bladder. As she opened the door, she bumped into another man. "Watch it--oh, hello," she smiled suddenly.

She studied the black man, who was considerably smaller than he had been. He nodded at her and began to walk away.

"Aren't you going to ask me who I am?" she wondered. He shrugged.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow. "Why would I?"

"Because, you can't know who I am! And I'd love to know who you are. The drummer, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm Russel," he said. She smiled, extending her hand, which he took.

"I'm Velvet," she returned, her eyes sparkling. "S'nice t'meet you." He turned to walk away, but she grasped his hand. "I suppose you're going to tell me you've got a girlfriend or something, right?" she demanded.

"I don't," Russel said, shaking his head in sudden confusion. Where was she going with this?

"Well, you seem a nice guy. I'm really rather bored right now. I've had so many rubbish people in my life as of late...I need a change." she fixed her violet orbs upon his white ones.

"Are you saying you'd like to go out sometime?" he asked, and she nodded, smiling. "Well, there's a club on the outskirts of Essex, there'll be a hip hop band playing there tomorrow night. Wanna go?" he asked, and she grinned.

"Yeah! I'd love that!" she nodded enthusiastically. They went to the kitchen where they talked for hours, until they felt sleepy. Velvet found Noodle's room, Russ walked her to it, and they slept.

Late that night, a stranger crept into the house, silent, as though this person knew the building by heart.

* * *

_Oooh. Why'd I say ooh? Oh well...next chapter coming soon, and I mean it! I think..._

_2D: Ya always say that!_

_M.: Me? Never. _

_2D: Liar! (pokes me)_

_M.: (disappears)_

_**Reviews would be saccharine!**  
_


	3. So you're back

**Mmm...the third chapter already. Yeah. **

**Well...read it. And...I hope you like it even just a bit. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_So you're back._

2D made his way to the kitchen early in the morning, surprisingly early for him. He found an angry Noodle sitting at the table and was overcome with joy.

"Noodle!" he exclaimed, but she only glared at him.

"Who is that girl sleeping In my bed?" she demanded.

"Wot? Oh, her. I found her yesterday, practically dead, she was--"

"Wake her up. Now." Noodle demanded. This certainly was not how she had expected her homecoming to be.

"Why should I?"

"Because. I should not have had to come home to find a strange girl sleeping in my bed!"

"That bed was abandoned for four years, Noodle!" 2D was beginning to grow upset.

"2D! I needed a change! I told you that."

"You should have never left! I tried to give you my love, but you denied me! I tried so hard, it's too hard to love you! I don't care if I never see your face again. I thought I'd be happy to see you, I thought maybe the depression would end, but now I think it's only beginning."

With that, 2D spun on his heel and stormed out. Noodle sat with her jaw slack, overwhelmed. Had 2D really just yelled at her? He had said so much, revealed so much of himself.

He really wasn't stupid, only slow. And he couldn't help that. But she'd been away so long, and she had finally realized that she could live without 2D, but couldn't live without the fact that he no longer needed her.

Suddenly Oliver and Daniel were running up to her, cuddling in her arms, while 2D glowered at her from the doorway. Usually he was so forgiving, but she had gone and torn his trust, his love.

She'd broken his heart, she really had.

"2D, they're growing up so fast."

"You wouldn't know. You've been gone." he threw in her face bitterly. "Don't talk to me." he looked at his sons. "Ollie, Danny, wanna go t'the beach?" he asked them, and they jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ollie cried.

"Can Mum come too, Dad?" Daniel asked. 2D sighed.

"Your Mum will take you." 2D told him and left the room, unable to look at the young guitarist any longer.

He first went to Murdoc's Winnebago, where he was undoubtedly sleeping. He tapped on the door softly, and Murdoc appeared unexpectedly quickly.

"Whaddya want, Dullard?"

"Noodle's back," he muttered, then turned and began walking away.

"She is? That's great!" he exclaimed, then realized 2D's tone. "Wait, why aren't you happy?"

"She came home expecting me to lay at her feet and obey her like a dog," 2D said through gritted teeth. Murdoc nodded.

"I'll go talk to her." he told 2D, disappearing. Next 2D went to Russel's room, and Russ came to the door quickly as well.

"Yeah, what is it, 'D?"

"Noodle's back," he muttered, again in the same tone. Russ just nodded.

"I'll go wake up Velvet," he said, and went to do so. 2D yawned and went back to the kitchen, where Noodle was still sitting with her sons. He ignored her and poured himself a glass of fresh spring water.

Murdoc was already speaking with Noodle, and she listened to him, glancing up at 2D every so often. Russ and Velvet walked in together, and Noodle stood up, preparing a verbal attack for the the unsuspecting girl.

"Why the _hell _were you in my bed? What makes you think _you _have the right?" Noodle demanded angrily.

"What? Me? I didn't know you'd be back--2D gave me the impression that you'd been gone so long that he didn't, well, he didn't think you were ever coming back. And if he's not talking to you, if he's upset, it's for good cause.

"You broke this man's heart." she nodded and looked up at Russ, who had a 'You what?' expression on his face.

"How did you know that?" 2D asked the 21-year-old.

"I could tell by the way your voice broke when you first mentioned her at the ice cream shop. You've torn his heart out. He owes you nothing."

"But--but--" Noodle was speechless. 2D gazed at Velvet in awe.

"You're right. I was beginning to fall in love with 'er an' everything. She promised me she wouldn't leave, but then she disappeared in th'night--" he paused, his voice cracking, tears falling out of his empty eyes.

"I even told 'er I love 'er, I jus'--She did break my heart," he admitted and sat at the table, laying his head down and crying.

"Look wot you did," Murdoc pointed at Noodle. "Y'made my singer cry. Ya broke his heart. If 'e never sings again, I'm blaming you." Murdoc shook his head in sudden fury. "You should never have left. You promised me, too. You bitch."

Murdoc had never had feelings of hatred or spite for Noodle, and he didn't at that moment. He had never called her a bitch, or any name such as that. But what she had done was a huge no-no.

"Do you know how many record deals we missed? Music videos? Tour dates? So much money, lost. All cos we didn't know if you'd be back. We could easily replace you. Any guitarist would _kill_ to play with the Gorillaz!" he nodded at her.

"Murdoc!" her hand flew to her heart.

"I could kill you right now, y'know that, right? I don't like t'see 2D this way. You don't know how depressed we've all been wiffout you. Now that you're back, it seems it was all worthless.

"If you left right now, we might have a chance at sanity," he said scathingly. Noodle's eyes widened and then closed. Did she really deserve this, she wondered.

2D's shoulders shook with silent sobs, and every so often small whimpering sounds could be heard. Murdoc continued his death glare at Noodle.

"You know, 'e's worthless like that. I can' 'ave you 'ere to remind him, make 'im burst inneh tears every time 'e sees you--"

"But think about what _I _went through." Noodle argued in desperation.

"When I think about wot _you _went through," 2D looked up, his face red from tears. "I think about wot you put _us _through."

Noodle's eyes widened. Her heart pounded in her chest. What have I done, she thought.

"You 'ave done a lot t'the Dullard, an' t'all of us." Murdoc confessed.

"You put us through a lot of emotional stress and trauma." Russ nodded.

Velvet looked around uncomfortably, shifting in her chair. "I'm just gonna--" she left for the television room, not willing to witness their arguments any longer.

"But what about _me_?" Noodle pleaded.

"You should start with an apology, Noodle. For leaving us, for putting us through so much." Russ nodded. "And stop being so damn selfish."

"I'm--I'm--I can't say it!" Noodle cried and ran to her room, slamming the door and bolting it.

* * *

**I can't believe this one's so long!! Long for me, anyway! Well...please review, it would be much appreciated!**


	4. Is this it?

**Yeah, it's a short chapter...I'm sorry!**

**The next one will be long, dramatic, and...erm, Iunno. Better, overall, I hope. **

**Give it time, it'll be here. I need to give my Paula story a chance.**_  
_

* * *

_Chapter Four: _**Is this it?**

2D lifted his face, looking around to see that Noodle was gone, but Murdoc and Russ still remained. Murdoc pulled 2D into an unexpected embrace, Russ joining in after.

"I'm sorry, man," Russ said softly. 2D closed his eyes, a hand moving impulsively to his head, rubbing.

Murdoc mussed up 2D's hair in surprising affection, and 2D looked at him curiously. "Wot'd ya do that for?"

"I dunno. Jus' t'comfort ya, get ya t'stop crying." Murdoc shrugged.

"You're never this nice t'me."

"You're never this sad." Murdoc returned. Russ gave 2D a bone-cracking hug and then he and Murdoc left the kitchen, leaving 2D there all by his lonesome.

2D sighed to himself, eyes still leaking hot tears. Why wouldn't she apologize? Why was it so hard to say two simple words? He had said those words so many times before they had become a hackneyed expression for him.

I'm sorry, he thought, how easy to say? Why should it hurt her? If she had suffered so much, those two words couldn't possibly add too much. After all of the agony, the sleepless, lonely nights.

How many days had passed without her? How many Christmases? And what about her sons? The two boys that barely recognized their own mother. 2D shook his head sadly, closing blood-blackened eyes in mental exhaustion.

They snapped open when he heard light footsteps on the linoleum. The diminutive Japanese girl, now a woman, stood before him, eyes closed, palms out in a gesture of surrender.

"2D--" she hesitated, her voice hushed, face expressionless. "2D, I, I just--" her eyes remained shut. "I do not know how to say this. While I was gone, I--I met someone." she sighed. "I'm--I'm--I am sorry, 2D." her body sagged visibly, though not from relief, but from a bruised ego.

2D could only stare at her in disbelief. The apology had meant nothing. Her voice was emotionless, she had not meant it.

"Don' let your pride get in the way of wot used t'be our friendship, Noodle," 2D told her and left. She stared after him, her eyes wide, her head reeling. She sat in the chair he had abandoned, her chin falling to her chest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading thus far! xD Now...please review? Please?  
**


	5. How sorry can I be?

**So I lied...this one's short, but...it's, well, you'll just have to read, now, won't you? **

* * *

**Chapter Five:**_How sorry can I be?_

No tears fell from the Japanese girl's eyes. She only stared at the floor, feeling nothing, no pain, no anger, no depression, not even gossamer strands of happiness.

Her eyes closed, her chin leaning on her chest. She hated the words she needed to say, the words that rolled about in her brain every ten seconds. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!

Why should it be so hard? She had suffered so, and she wanted to end it. She was selfish, she only wanted happiness. 2D's selfish, she thought to herself. All he wants me to say sorry for is so that he doesn't feel any guilt.

What am I supposed to see? She wondered. Has he suffered? He's the one who put me into this predicament In the first place.

She walked through Kong, her sons finding her in the corridor.

"Mum, mum!" Daniel called excitedly.

"Mummy!" Oliver cried, tumbling into her arms.

"Ohhh, babies, " she murmured. "Let's go on a day trip, to the ocean, have a swim, how does that sound?"

"Yay!" the twins cried as one voice.

&&&&&&

2D sat on the balcony, staring out into the landfill. I loved her once, he thought. That little girl, I loved the girl--not the w-- He stopped himself, shaking his head to clear it.

His head was hurting badly. He wondered how far the drop off the balcony was, how long it would take for the zombies to tear the flesh off of his carcass, what would it feel like...

He shook his head again, rubbing his temples. Stop it, he told himself.

The sliding door behind him opened softly, and a small human being stepped out, footsteps light as a feather. 2D did not look back, he did not need to. He already knew who stood behind him.

He had no words for her, and even if he did, he wanted her to provoke them. She laid a hand on his shoulder, and he winced away from it, leaving it to hang uselessly by her side.

"2D--" her voice was heavy, strained. "2D, I want you to know that I--I--"

"You wot? You loved me once? You wanted me for good? For only you? Well, I felt that way, too. If you hadn't left, you would have had me, all to yourself. I loved you, Noodle, but now the feeling has died.

"If you can't accept that, move on. Get out, I'm sure Murdoc will find a way to replace you, or Gorillaz'll be over. By saying sorry, you're only hurting yourself, I can see. I'm not stupid, I'm slow. You're ego is bruised, you don't care 'bout me." 2D's blood-blackened orbs sought the floor.

"2D, that's not true--"

"Yes, it is, you can't keep denying it! You may have loved me once, and you may love me still, but I've moved on, and you can't accept the fact that I can live without you." he had hit right on the nose, and she raised her hand to her heart in shock.

A satisfied smile landed on 2D's face and he only nodded as she spun, speechless, and fled the room. He continued staring off into the landfill, sitting there for hours.

She came back later, finding his face moist with tears, she reached out to hug him, to comfort him anyway she could, but he only pushed her, gently, away. She only stood behind him, waiting for him to say something, say anything. He continued staring.

"Why can I no longer be good enough for you, 2D?" she asked. He continued staring, from behind he looked lifeless. She couldn't see that his toes were twitching, he was ready to jump over the edge.

"What did I _do?_" she cried, the last word reverberating through the landfill. 2D suddenly sprang up, catapulting himself over the bar of the balcony.

"TWO DEEEE!!" Noodle screamed, stretching out the last letter. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" her voice filled with emotion, she fell to the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely.

* * *

**Review?  
**


	6. All in the name of Misery

**Well...this one's pretty long, actually, so I guess I wasn't COMPLETELY lying!**

**I feel really bad about how I'm making Noodle look like a self-centered little wench, but...she'll get better, I swear it on my...erm, well, it appears I've nothing to swear it on.**

**I'll swear it on 2D's life!**

**2D: 'Ey!! **

* * *

**Chapter Six:**_All in the name of Misery_

2D's body hit the ground with a sickening thud, a thud that resounded through the landfill and through Kong. Noodle held back a sob, not bearing to look, to see if he still moved.

Sorry could not bring him back. Sorry could not help him where he was. So why did she feel the need to repeat it over and over, as she continued to do? "Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, oh, God, 2D, I'm sorry!" she whispered to herself.

She heard voices below, the voices of Murdoc and Russel.

"Wot the 'ell is the meanin' of--Sweet Satan!"

"My God, we have to get him to a hospital! Muds, Muds, you got your mobile? Call 911!"

"Mmm, this is Murdoc Niccals. It would seem that my lead singer has had an unfortunate accident and is in dire need of an ambulance...Looks like 'e fell from the balcony...No, he's not talked of suicide, lately...Yes, he's still breathing."

Noodle clutched her knees to her chest, her back leaned against the railing. She continued to mutter numerous apologies to herself, her head swaying, hair swishing from the vibrations.

"...Please hurry, he's dying--No, he can't wait that long...You'll send it right now? Thank you! There's zombies here, you see...and if he's left to lie here long enough, they'll eat him...and...and...No, I'm not crazy!"

&&&&&

Noodle was the only one who didn't make the trip to the hospital. She stayed at Kong, watching the studios, waiting for news, any kind of news. She lay in bed for much of the next day, body filled with lassitude, barely breathing.

She was silent when Russ came home alone, rummaging through the kitchen. He threw her a glance, and she sat at the table.

"What happened, sista?" he asked. She shook her head, tears threatening to fall. "They need to know. He's--" Russel stopped, taking a deep breath and turning away. "I'll be back later." he told her and left her to herself.

It wasn't for a half an hour that she realized he hadn't asked her to go along.

What was happening? She wondered. Is he going to die? Live? It had, after all, taken a while for the ambulance to arrive. Almost an hour later, it had departed again, Russel within and Murdoc following in the Geep.

A phone rang, muffled, and she dug through her purse to find it. The caller ID read "Murdoc" and she answered it. "Hallo," she said.

"Wot the 'ell didya do t'my singer?" an angry voice demanded. "Why'd ya 'ave t'push 'im? 'Aven't ya done 'nuff damage wiffou' this?"

"Murdoc--" she stopped herself.

"Why don' ya jus' leave? Gorillaz is OVER. We can' 'ave a band wiffou' a lead singer, and we jus' lost our guitarist."

"2D's not...not dead, is he?" Noodle asked, her voice filled with sudden, raw emotion.

Murdoc was silent, and all she could hear was the faint crackling of the line.

"Murdoc? Murdoc?"

"Noodle, I've got to go. I'll--I'll talk to you later." Murdoc's voice was hushed, frantic, causing a small fluttering in Noodle's heart.

"Murdoc--Murdoc! Is he--"

She didn't get a chance to hear the answer, only a loud click, signaling the end of the conversation. "Oh, no," she whispered, sliding to the floor. Her head slammed against the wall, causing a slight pain and possible knot in the back of her head.

"What if--" she didn't finish the thought out loud. He's dead? What if he's alive? Will he ever forgive me? Was it my fault, really? What did I do?

She was still too young to take on such a burden in her life. She couldn't have the death of a man she had bonded so strongly with before on her karma. Oh, how she had loved him! She shook her head, clearing her head, though it was quickly cluttered with the frantic worries once more.

Without responsible adults around her (save Russel), Noodle had become a confused adult, still living in the childhood she had missed by so much. She wasn't ready for such immense responsibility, first two kids, commitment, then, an attempt at suicide. Though, he could be dead--from the way--

She banged her head against the wall again. No, think positive! She demanded in her head. He's fine! He's going to make it! He'll be perfect! She screamed within her mind.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed suddenly in anguish, tears falling from the dulled, gem-colored eyes. Her sobs tightened her body until she was curled around her knees. She panted heavily after a couple minutes, tears falling as frequently as raindrops in a summer downpour.

"What have I done? Oh, oh," she moaned in self pity. "Oh, me, what will I do? Oh, oh," she shivered, hugging her knees tighter, shaking. Suddenly her outlook changed. "What about 2D? Oh, please let him be okay!"

Noodle suddenly ran out to the balcony, throwing her head back to stare at the sky, screaming hysterically now.

"God, if you are really there, I know I've never really prayed, but this only seems fitting. You see, my friend, he might be dead, he might still have a chance, but if you could just do me this one favor and keep him safe, keep him alive--I know I'm not the most faithful, I know I'm not--but that's not the point!

"I love him, I really do, and he deserves to live! Even though--even though--" her voice was overcome by sobs. "He's so great," her body crumpled in abrupt exhaustion. "And I'm so sorry."

Her eyes were suddenly, unexplainably drawn to the point on which 2D had fallen. She held back a scream. It seemed gallons of blood covered everything, she could make out the torn remnants of his green shirt on the rocks, and the slight indentation from the impact of his mass.

"Oh, God, how could he have survived such a fall?" she moaned to herself. "Oh God, oh, God," she moaned repeatedly, rocking.

Somewhere within the building she heard a door shut. She turned and ran in, jumping on the person who had shut it, hoping for an explanation.

"Is he okay?" she begged hysterically. A surprised Murdoc peeled her off of himself and set her aside, searching the room for whatever it was he had been looking for. He pulled 2D's mobile out of a couch cushion and placed it in his pocket.

"Take me with you! I want to--NEED to see him! Oh, Murdoc, is he okay? It's bad, isn't it? Oh, take me! I have to be there! Please, please! Murdoc!" her voice had a note of hysterical insanity.

Murdoc turned and began to leave. Noodle jumped on him, grasping at his leg and allowing herself to be dragged. He attempted to shake her off, but her grip was too strong.

"Noodle, you don't wanna go. S'not pretty. S'not all right. I'll spare you the details, only cos I don't wanna lie to ya. Go get some sleep, wash your face, take a bath. Go comfort your sons! Where are they, anyway?" he asked.

"What?" she looked around incredulously. "Daniel! Ollie!" she cried suddenly in fright.

* * *

**Story's getting intense! Wow, wow, WOW! I...almost cried writing this one. **

**Oh, Noodle's not all bad, just kind of a brat at times...**

**Noodle: Am not!**

**Well, hopefully I can get some work done on From My Side, cos I've a chapter in the works. **

**If you haven't checked that story out, you definitely should!**

**But before you do that...REVIEW!! XD (Please?)  
**


	7. What's the matter with me?

**Erm, well, here's chapter seven! I hope you like this, but it's so so short! Eek, I'm disgusted with how short it is, really, but I believe I've said everything in it that I intended.**

**I suppose...Disclaimer: **You all know the drill._**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: What's the matter with me?**_

Oliver and Daniel came running, their eyes big in their faces, wide with fright.

"Mummy! Mum!" they cried, jumping into her arms. "Daddy, where's daddy?" they asked, and she had to force her tears back.

"Oh, oh," she moaned, clutching at her heart. They said no more and snuggled into her arms.

"Where's Velvet?" Murdoc asked. Velvet had been forgotten in all of the chaos, and Noodle looked at him blankly. "Velvet, the girl 2D saved."

"How the hell should I know?" Noodle demanded violently, causing two young, frightened stares. She ignored her sons and sighed. "It's been so...so insane. I'm--Oh God, tell him I'm sorry, Murdoc, tell him his sons love him, they need him--is he alive? Is he--okay? I'm so sorry," her jaw dropped and her eyes squeezed shut.

Murdoc opened up 2D's mobile, staring at the screen. "He always has this with 'im--maybe 'e--" Murdoc read a text out loud to himself. "This is it--The end. So sick of everything, s'been too long in misery. Bye, Mum, I'll say 'ello to Dad for ya," he read, and Noodle's eyes opened in shock.

"No," she moaned. "You're only teasing, please, Murdoc, no," she begged. He handed her the phone and she read the harsh reality. "2D? No! Why? Oh, God, why?"

"You." Murdoc stated simply, bluntly. She shook her head sadly.

"Is he--he's not dead? Is he?"

"He might as well be. It's bad, Noodle. He worse off than he would have been had he died. The doctors, well, they're optimistic, but they've told me the truth of the situation. He's knocking on Death's door, is basically what they've told us, but if we give him the right care--he could make a full recovery."

"Ohhh, no," Noodle moaned. "Why!?" she asked no one in particular. Murdoc only shook his head and left, taking Velvet with him. Noodle was left with her sons, and she brought them to her bed, holding them tightly for comfort, sobbing brokenly.

Their wails matched hers, and their faces all shone with moisture.

"Noo," Noodle moaned. "Oh, oh, why!" she scrubbed at her eyes and hid her face within a pillow. Her boys clung to her, sobbing as one, seeming to know the reason for their mother's distress.

"Mum, mummy," they whimpered, but she was heedless to their emotion.

She gave her sons a once over, dressed them quickly, washed her face, and grabbed keys to her car. She drove to the hospital she guessed 2D to be in, the nearest one she knew of.

The twins had calmed down considerably, and Ollie slept peacefully in his car seat. Noodle pulled into a parking space near the entrance of the emergency room, quickly getting her sons out and running to the front desk.

"Excuse me, do you have a Stuart Pot here?" she asked the lady behind the desk. She scanned her records and frowned.

"It doesn't appear that we do..."

"Oh, he may be in here under a different name--for low profile--anyway, has a blue haired man come through here? Is there--"

A nurse walked over, staring at Noodle. "A blue-haired man with no eyes? Yes, he has. Why do you ask?"

"I'd much like to see him--these are his sons, and I'm their mother." she told the nurse, and she nodded in understanding.

"If you're sure you can handle it--it's pretty gruesome, I cried--like I haven't cried since I began working here." she told Noodle.

"I think I'll be fine." Noodle told her confidently. "But is there a daycare facility for my--our sons? They could be scarred--"

"Of course. Lindy--" she called to another nurse who rushed over. "Could you take these two boys--erm, their names, ma'am?"

"Oliver and Daniel," Noodle informed.

"Oliver and Daniel to daycare, Lindy?"

"Of course, Rhea." Lindy replied and carried the boys away.

"All right, ma'am, like I said before, it is not a pretty sight--the fall did a lot of damage--" she continued talking, but Noodle tuned her voice out until they were standing before the door to 2D's room.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" the nurse asked again. Noodle nodded in determination.

"I must see him," she said resolutely, hand on the door knob. She pulled the door open, her eyes fluttering in shock.

* * *

**Eeek! Cliffhanger! **

**Review if you want more!!   
**


	8. Why should you care?

**Well, first, since I never mention my reviewers, much thanks go out to _Glasscase of Emotions, KaliKeena1492, _and_ Fop626! _**

**Eeeek! Chapter Eight! **

**Ahhhh!! I'm...I'm...scared!!**

**But, here's 2D! **

**Please read it, and love it, and review it...**

**Because, I love it when you review, I really, really do. **

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Why should you care?**_

2D laid motionless on a narrow hospital bed, a myriad of tubes and other apparatus connected to his body. With his eyes closed, Noodle thought, he looks dead. Both legs and arms were covered in heavy plaster casts, and each patch of exposed skin was either covered with hideous gashes or tubes.

There was an I.V. in his right arm, and more cuts on his face, a face that looked smashed. The eyelids, she noticed as she drew closer, seemed to cave in even more. Was it possible that his eyes had dented even more from the impact of the fall?

The bottom of his feet were bare, except for numerous sutures and plasters. Almost all of his fingers were broken, and the bones in his face looked shattered as well. She wondered how much damage had been done to his body, and knew the mental damage was at least twice that, tears filling her eyes.

She wanted to hug him, to wake him up, but she was afraid, afraid to touch him. He breathed slowly with the aid of a breathing machine, a blood bag dripped slowly into his left arm. She didn't notice the tears that fell from her eyes, she was numb.

"I did this," she said softly to herself. "It's all my fault," she covered her face in her hands, sobbing silently. She did not hear the door open and close softly, she didn't see anyone come in.

She looked up to see Murdoc standing, staring at 2D, and watched his eyes travel to her, in sickening slow motion.

"You," he muttered. "I told you to leave, didn't I?" he demanded.

"I had to see him--I--I had to know." her eyes begged nothing of him, they only watched him indifferently. "I had to know what I pushed him to. I'm--I'm sorry. I'll leave now." she gazed sorrowfully at 2D's emaciated frame, crushed by the gravity of what their love could have been.

Murdoc watched as she planted a ginger kiss on his bruised cheek, watched 2D wince at the small amount of pressure, his eyes opening slowly, taking her in. His lips parted in a scream, frozen until he found his voice. Noodle backed away to the wall, eyes wide in fright.

Once 2D stopped screaming, tears of pain glistened in his eye sockets. His arm twitched as though he were going to bring his hand to his throat.

"Noodle! Why d'ya always 'ave t'cause 'im pain? Can' you see you're 'urtin' 'im?" Murdoc shouted in anger.

"Why do you care?" Noodle retorted, her voice the same volume as his. "You who always beat on him, you always do so much to him? Why should his welfare matter to you _now_? You haven't cared any other time, so why is this different?" her face turned a violent shade of red as blood rose to the surface of her skin.

"Why should I--"

"You hate him, or at least you appear to! What's it to you if he lives or dies? You don't care! He's NOTHING to you! You don't need him, you could always recruit another singer. Who wouldn't want to sing for the Gorillaz? Who wouldn't want to play guitar for Gorillaz? Who wouldn't want to DRUM for Gorillaz?!" she screamed, veins bulging in her neck.

"B-but--"

"Maybe you're hiding something, Murdoc. Maybe you're not. You've never cared about him before, you'd let him lie in his own pool of blood for hours before phoning an ambulance! You _enjoy _seeing him in pain! You're sick! But now this--how is this different?"

"HE ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, NOODLE!" Murdoc completely lost his temper. "That's completely different! Oh, it's all right for you to say all of that, but I've NEVER broken this man's heart, I've NEVER done the things you've done to him. Cruel as I may be, I've ALWAYS been here for him!

"And you're right, I am hiding something, I'm hiding his secrets. You have no right to say anything about what I do to him, when what you've done is so much worse. Why do you insist on constantly torturing him? Why did you push him?"

2D's eyes stared at an unknown object, his mouth laid open in pain and shock. The painkillers they were most definitely giving him had probably worn off. Noodle shook her head, her eyes turned away from the broken man.

"I did not push him," Noodle told him. "I didn't, I didn't!" she defended. "He--he--" her voice broke and she turned from Murdoc.

"I wasn't speaking only physically, Noodle." Murdoc clarified, and she turned back to him, her eyes red, tears flowing down her face.

"It was selfish, Murdoc. I--I did love him. I didn't think he had the capacity to love me back. I didn't think he was smart enough--I didn't think I'd ever be happy. I could have been, but it's too late, it's always too late."

2D whimpered from the bed, his face turned weakly from them, his eyes squinted in agony. His right index finger, one of the few left unscathed, twitched noticeably, and Murdoc went for a nurse. Noodle gazed at 2D, whose mouth promptly closed, his eyes narrowing as he focused on something other than his pain.

"N-N-Noodle. You--you drove me t'this." he struggled for each word, his head lifting slightly. "I want to--to be dead. I d-d-don't want to...s-see your face." his eyes closed, his chest lifting and falling rapidly with the exertion. "I h-h-hurt...every...where."

His head fell back, his mouth shut, and his eyes flew open. His finger twitched again, jerking toward the diminutive Japanese girl in a gesture of accusation. She shook her head, mouthing no over and over again.

"I SHOULD BE DEAD!" 2D screamed with the last of his voice, his eyes closing with effort.

"NOOOO!!" Noodle screamed. "NO!" she fell to the floor, sobbing hysterically.

"_Why should you care?" _2D whispered with a weakened voice.

* * *

**So much pain in this one, I say. **

**I should know, I wrote it! Heh...**

**Anyway, it SHOULD get better, if it doesn't, feel free to spork me to death, kay?**

**But for now, please review!!  
**


	9. The gravity of emotion

**Here's numba 9! It's sooo dramatic!! ACK!! **

**I hate myself for writing this stupid chapter...**

**Oh well, read it and review, that's all I ask! .**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The gravity of emotion**

She was struck speechless by the weight of his words, the impact they hit her with. Why _should_ she care?, she was made to wonder.

She questioned her whole existence at that point, so deep in thought she didn't realize that 2D was choking before her eyes. She didn't realize that his breathing was so close to stopping, he was inches from death.

She couldn't see him withering, she noticed nothing. Until Murdoc returned with a nurse, noticing the struggling, incapacitated man.

"Sweet Satan, Noodle, where is your head at?" he demanded, watching her head snap up to attention. She threw a glance at 2D, witnessed briefly his battle for life, then turned back to Murdoc.

"He was right. Why should I care?" she threw in his face, her voice indifferent, her body held straight by a stiff spine, holding the tears back until she was out of his sights.

Noodle hated for him to see weakness in her, she was supposed to be made of steel, wasn't she? She resented the man who stood before her, the one who always held her back.

She spun on her heel and left the hospital, her stride confident and smooth. Will he die, she wondered, will his death be on my karma?

She let tears stream down her face, she let her breathing accelerate. Her vision began to blur, she could no longer walk a straight line. She found a bench in a waiting room and sat down, her face in her hands, shoulders shaking with sobs.

Why can't I stop crying? She wondered to herself. What's the matter with me?

"Excuse me, ma'am? Are you going to be all right?" an orderly asked her sympathetically. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Do I look like I will be?" she demanded. He sighed and shook his head.

"What's the matter? Is someone you love dying?"

"Someone I once loved. Someone who could have loved me, given the chance--but I, I..." she shook her head, closing her eyes. "I'm not comfortable talking about it with a stranger."

"If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask me. My name is Shaun, and I'll be happy t'help you."

"Thanks, but I'll be okay for now." she took a deep breath, pulling her shoulders up and back. "I should be going--or--" she caught sight of Murdoc walking toward her. "Er, family business--you should go." she told him, and he nodded and disappeared.

"Noodle, what the hell? Why did you say what you said in there?" Murdoc asked her, and she gazed at his face, covered with new lines and dark circles round his eyes.

"He told me that--asked me..." she struggled to find the right words, but gave it up to watch his face.

"He talked to you?"

She turned away in shame, her head bowed. "He hates me, Murdoc. He--he only wants to be dead. It can't go on like this!" she cried.

"What's the matter, Noodle?"

"It hurts me so much to see him this way! I hate the way he is now! I hate it so! I only wish--I only wish that night had never happened...things might be the same, might be--normal.

"It's too late to change it now, I know. I've done so wrong by you. By him. He should be alive, perfect again. Oh, God, I've screwed up." she moaned, tears falling from emerald eyes. "I hate myself for all that I've done," she sighed and left him, gathering her sons and leaving.

"When's Daddy coming home?" her twins asked.

"I don't know, boys, please, ask me no more."


	10. Please

**Eh...sorry this one's updated so late, but I've been sick lately and not up to writing.**

**Well, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Please**

Murdoc and Russel arrived at Kong late that night to find Noodle slumped on the table, as animated as a corpse. Russel's face took on a look that could be taken as sympathetic as he picked her up gently.

He carried her to her room, his footsteps falling gracefully smooth as he moved calmly.

"Russ, how are ya not wakin' her?" Murdoc whispered.

"It's just roll steps," Russ whispered in return. Murdoc raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Russ laid the motionless girl on her bed, pulling her covers up to her chin, resisting an impulse to kiss her forehead in a fatherly manner.

Velvet was sitting on his bed when he arrived in his room, a slight smirk upon her face, her eyes drifting away from him, wide and glazed over. The girl was quite strange, he had decided, but he was growing attached to her.

"Hi," he said softly. She looked up to acknowledge his presence, then patted the bed beside her, the smirk on her face disappearing. Her face drooped with exhaustion, she'd wanted to be there as much as possible for the man that had saved her life.

"I hope he'll get bet--" she choked on her words, wondering about the emotion she felt. Russel's eyes clouded over with moisture, and Velvet drew him in for a hug as they cried together for a short time.

"He can't--I mean--I just--"

"I understand, Russ," Velvet said, rubbing his head tenderly. He allowed it to sink onto her shoulder, and she kissed the top of it. He gazed at her and wondered at their relationship. How had it grown so fast? What was it about her--No, he had to think of 2D now.

"He can't die," Russ sighed sadly.

"Come on, sleep, sleep Russ, you need it."

"I know I do--I just can't--"

"No, you have to." Velvet argued. "I don't want to see circles under your eyes. I don't want to see your exhaustion, I--I think I--"

"Velvet, don't worry so much, I'll be all--" Russel's eyes widened as if he weren't sure. She pulled him into the bed, and as soon as his eyes closed, he was asleep. Velvet sighed in relief and crawled in bed with him, snuggling close to him and sleeping until morning.

When he awoke, his bed was empty. He got up and wandered to Noodle's door, where he heard two low voices, both female. He put his ear to the door, but he couldn't distinguish the sounds.

He knocked on the door, and Velvet answered it. She looked at Russ curiously, then tilted her head and let him in reluctantly. Russ saw Noodle lying on her bed, practically motionless, her eyes rimmed in red.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to Velvet.

"Everything," she said softly, shaking her head. Russ would have rolled his eyes had they had pupils.

"Noodle. Are you going to be okay?" he asked. Her gem coloured eyes moved to him slowly. This worried him, even when she'd been down, they had never moved that slow.

"N-n-no, b-b-big brovver." her voice quavered. He was immediately drawn to her bedside, pulling her limp body into his warm arms.

"Oh, Noodle, you'll be all right, 'D's gonna make it, he'll be better, he'll be fine." he reassured her. She sobbed silently into his shoulder, working up the words that were stuck in her throat.

"Russ--Russ--" she started. "Russ, Russ, he hates me. It c-c-can't g-get better. I-I--" her head dipped back down into his shoulder.

"He'll forgive you, sista, he will!" Russ insisted.

"No, he won't!" she cried forcefully, her eyes closed, her face emotionless. Russ let her lie back on her bed once more, watching her carefully, then turning to Velvet.

"She--" his voice was hushed. "She needs help now, she could do exactly what 2--what he did." his eyes were wide with worry. Velvet's hands reached for his shoulders, caressing them with gentle fingers.

"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL MYSELF!" Noodle cried. "I just need, I just need time." she sighed sadly, her eyes never opening. "Oh, why..."

"Let's get out of here," Velvet whispered. Russ nodded, and, taking her hand, they left the room. "You're okay," she stated more than asked. He didn't look at her, only straight ahead.

"What am I going to do? They're--the band, you know? If we lose them, we lose Gorillaz," Russ sighed. "One stupid night, that's all it took."

"I'm sorry," Velvet whispered solemnly.

"I am too, Vet." he patted her head as he closed the door softly. "We should go and see him. He could be better today--" Russ's voice almost broke.

2D was the same as he had been the days before, motionless, covered in plasters and scrapes. He still was not speaking. Russ ran a worried hand through the blue spiky hair, watching 2D's expression stay flat.

"He looks so--d--" Velvet couldn't say the word without her voice breaking. She grasped at 2D's hand, leaning to kiss his warm forehead. "He feels as though he's running a fever."

Russ only shrugged, and the visit was rather eventless.

Weeks passed with 2D seeming to make only small amounts of progress, the largest being that his plasters were taken off, and he could lay normally in bed, and possibly walk, if he had the mind to.

He laid in bed mostly, occasionally a nurse would wheel him outside for fresh air.

Russ and Velvet visited him on one such day, having a small picnic outside with him. He sat still, refusing to move or eat.

"2D, are you all right?" Velvet asked him softly.

2D opened his eyes, stared at her, and bit his lip for a moment. "No. I should be dead."

Velvet looked to Russ in shock, and he shook his head.

"'D, Noodle's been miser--"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" 2D screamed suddenly. Russ and Velvet jumped back. "I don't want to know! I don't, I DON'T!!" he cried adamantly.

"I'm so sorry, 2D." Velvet told him sincerely. After that, he refused to speak. He stared off into the distance, appearing not to listen.

"2D, I don't want you to die. You're like a brother t'me, you know? I'd miss you--I'd miss you so much if you died," Russ said, voice filled with sudden emotion. 2D studied him curiously, his mouth firmly closed. "We need you, all of us, even N--" he stopped himself.

"They do need you, 2D. They're not whole without you." Velvet told him. 2D's eyes closed, and both could see he was fighting tears.

"Please get better so you can come home, 'D. I miss you." Russ begged. He went to the wheelchair and hugged 2D, soaking the blue-haired man's hospital gown with his tears.

"Russ, Russ, please--" 2D's voice was hoarse, unexpected. "Didn't Murdoc tell you, the doctors?" his gaze was unwavering. "I'm worse now, I can't fu-fun-func-function well. Better off dead, I am."

"No, don't ever say that, 2D!" Velvet cried suddenly. 2D appraised her with surprise, but said nothing. "You saved my life, and now I think it's up to me to return the favour. You gave me a chance to appreciate what I was so willing to throw away, but then you took me in and showed me such immense kindness--"

Her voice broke, and she covered her face to hide tears. Russ sniffled, arms still around 2D.

"She's right, you know. Life is worth living, no matter what." Russ agreed. 2D's head twitched slightly, and Russ let him go. "Please, 'D, try to let yourself live. There are people who love you, and want to help you, you know."

"Oh," 2D's mouth hung open, as he thought of words. "Okay," he said, his eyelids drooping. Russ wheeled him back inside to his room, and the nurses laid him to bed.

"See you soon, 'D," Russ said, grasping the man's hand briefly.

"Good bye, 2D," Velvet said, her lips brushing quickly against his pale cheek.

* * *

**Review please!!  
**


	11. A chance to fight

**Once again, I give loads of thanks to my reviewers, Glasscase of Emotions, Fop626, Kalikeena1492, and NikkieJay101. Your reviews are what keep me going! xD**

**Well, anyway, chapter 11!! Here we go...**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: A chance to fight_

They brought him home three months later, though nothing had changed, no one could break through to the blue haired singer and key-boardist.

He was locked within his own prison, as people who looked upon him might say. He had the key lost within himself as well, he was his own keeper. Everyone, everyone except for Noodle, helped settle 2D into his room.

Noodle had tried to help, but 2D still could not stand to look at her. He sat still, emotionless, not acknowledging anyone's presence until she was gone again. Russ and Murdoc laid him in his bed, pulling covers over him, but not before noticing his deteriorated muscle.

His legs seemed only mere inches thick, like they could support him if he had the will, or the muscle, but they would snap. He was incredibly skinny, practically just skin and bone.

He whimpered weakly as he attempted to turn himself over, but was suddenly still when offered help. Why couldn't they understand he didn't want to be alive? Why couldn't they realize everything worth living for had disappeared or become corrupted in some way?

He shut his eyes, keeping the lids relaxed, breathing lightly. The three beings in his room eventually left, and he was alone. He sagged inward, eyes still closed, lying upon his back. He raised a weak arm to his face, opening an eye to watch it tremble before resting it on his chest.

"Why?" he whispered weakly. Noodle stepped toward his bed stealthily, he hadn't seen her yet. Tears ached and burned her gem eyes, and she swallowed a perpetual lump in her throat, only for it to bob back up to choke her once more.

"Why?" she asked him. "Why do we have to keep doing this? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we--"

"You betrayed me." he whispered. His eyes remained shut, his breathing steady. "You lied." he struggled to roll himself over and fell brusquely to sleep. Noodle sighed in aggravation and walked out of his room, sitting outside the door and sobbing.

"I didn't mean to--I didn't--" she hugged her knees and squeezed shut her eyes. Daniel and Oliver wandered up to her.

"Mum," they said, hugging her suddenly. She looked toward the door, and they said one word. "Daddy?" she could only nod, and they pushed open the double wide door. Let them see the way he is, she thought. Let him see them.

"Daddy!" the twins cried at 2D, bouncing on his bed. He opened his eyes slightly, waking up, looking at his sons.

"Ollie, Danny." he barely acknowledged them. He felt sick, he could barely see straight. "Love you," he whispered hoarsely.

"Daddy, come play with us," Ollie said softly. "Pwease, Daddy?"

"Ollie--I can't--I can't get out of bed--I'm sorry-" a warm tear fell from the corner of 2D's eye.

"Daddy, weee-eee want you to play with us!" Daniel cried. 2-D tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Weee want you to play!" Daniel's cries grew louder and louder. Noodle watched, her eyes wide.

"Daniel--" 2D whispered, his eyes closed tight against the flood growing behind the lids. He controlled himself, he bit hard against the inside of his cheek, drawing blood so that when he spoke again, it sprinkled upon his lower lip.

"Danny, I'm not well--"

"DADDY!!" Daniel shrieked. "PLAY WITH US!" his eyes were huge in his small, cherubic face, wide and sparkling with moisture. "D-Daddy--" he whimpered, tears falling down his face. 2D made a choked sound in his throat, his burning eyes suddenly finding Noodle.

"You just had to do this--" he sighed sadly, hiccoughing. He cried softly, moaning almost inaudibly. "When I feel the worst, I think of you. When I think of you, I make myself worse, I want to die." 2D didn't bother to flick the burning tears from his eyes, holding tight to his crying sons.

"Daddy, Daddy," they cried.

"They say those who commit suicide and survive rethink it and realize they wanted to live. It's not so for me--I've only realized I've not a thing to live for, save for my sons." he winced, the subject hurt him.

"Then you do have something. They need you, 2D." Noodle told him firmly.

"I KNOW!" 2D snapped. "Don't tell me what I've known since they were born. I'm in so much pain, even now. Physically, mentally, emotionally--" his voice faded. "And I think we both know 'oo's at fault."

"It wasn't--" she stopped herself, turning her eyes toward the floor, sighing. 2D pulled himself to a sitting position, leaning his head against the head board of his bed, bringing his sons closer to his body.

"Daddy, when are you going to play wiff us?"

"Yeah, Daddy, when ya gonna play wiff us?" his twin sons begged insistently of him.

"Danny, Ollie, I don't know." his eyes shut again. "I love you two, you know." he told them, tears still filling his eyes.

"We miss you, Daddy," they said as one voice, a voice that was filled with agony that a child should never know.

Something inside of him cracked, flooding his insides with hot guilt, and shame. He hugged his sons tight to him suddenly, kissing their small foreheads, allowing a short smile to light upon his face, a face that had been so sad for so long.

The twins watched him, backing away slightly so as to leave him some room, watching as he swung first his left leg, then his right leg to follow it, off of the bed slowly, painfully. Noodle's eyes widened in shock, and admiration. She wanted to run and tell the world he was walking, but she didn't want him to stop.

Her breath caught in her throat as his bare feet touched the floor, and he pulled himself from the bed that had been his prison. 2D's clothes hung off of him, he had to hold his jeans up with a weak hand, but he was standing. Noodle flung hot tears from her eyes and fled from the room.

Oliver and Daniel clung to their father, hugging him jubilantly. "Daddy!" they exclaimed.

"I can't walk with you clingin' t'me, boys." he told them, his voice soft and fragile. He carefully walked through the door that Noodle had left open, straight into the car park, pulling it closed behind him, clinging to the wall for balance. Murdoc walked out of his Winnebago with the greatest timing, scratching his arse as he did.

He jumped in surprise when he saw 2D standing there, gaping about the car park in a strange awe, his dark eyes huge in his face.

"2-2-2D!" Murdoc exclaimed joyfully. "Ye're walkin', mate!" he grinned and walked straight up to 2D, clapping him on the back. "This calls for celebration, y'know."

"It's all right," 2D shook his head. "I'm just going to play wif my sons, they miss me, y'know." his voice was small, his eyes shrinking. Murdoc's face took on an expression of concern.

"You sure? Cos, I was, y'know, thinkin' dinner out, but if you jus' wanna waste away in 'ere all the time, that's fine too, y'know. I just thought you could use a night out."

"I'm touched." 2D gazed past Murdoc, beginning to make the slow, painful journey to his sons' room. Murdoc followed silently, ruffling the boys' hair.

"2D, give life another chance, please," Murdoc begged, his voice strange.

2D looked at him, an eyebrow raised on his otherwise emotionless face. "Why?"

"Because, we all--" Murdoc rubbed furiously at his eyes. "Aw, c'mon, don' make me say it!"

"You've got to, you're committed now." 2D threw back at him.

"We all need you, 2D. We'd go nowhere without you. We--er, we love you." Murdoc scratched the back of his neck.

"Aw, Mudsie, I had no idea," 2D grinned suddenly, pulling the older man into a hug. Murdoc patted his back awkwardly.

"Awright, Face-ache, geroff me." he protested lamely, but pulled the blue-haired, fragile man into a tighter embrace, unbidden tears dripping from his eyes. He inhaled sharply, and 2D caught this, pulling away to look at him.

"You'd _cry _over me?" he widened his eyes in shock.

"You're my best mate, 'D." Murdoc told him. "You're the only one I can trust."

* * *

**Aw...I hope you liked it! Review?!  
**


	12. Shock

**An update!!**

**I will be gone for a week...not that my absence will be noticed...but I'll update everything I'm working on upon my return, and then some! xDD So sit on the edge of your collective seats in anticipation...or...not.**

**Chapter!! As I listen to Muse!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Shock**

2D looked at Murdoc, thinking. The man had never been this nice to him before, so what was his motive? Then it hit the blue haired man. The band.

"Murdoc, I know what you're doin."

"Wot?" Murdoc's face was surprised, shocked, and above all, innocent genuinely.

"You're only bein nice t'me cos I'm your singer, an' you wanna keep on bein' famous. Don't do it, Muds."

"Wot? Me? No!" Murdoc rested a hand on 2D's shoulder, keeping him close to him. "You are my best mate, 'D. When I saw you, almost dead, so broken, I--I teared up. I thought you were really gonna die!"

"Like ya really cared." 2D looked away.

"D-d-d-don't say tha'!" Murdoc stuttered, his eyes searching 2D's. "You can't die! Wiffout ya, I'd be nuffin, we'd all be nuffin'. Even Noodle misses you, she can't live wifout ya, mate. I--I can't live wifout ya, I'm too used to 'avin' yeh 'ere. If ya died from summink else I could live wif it, but not this."

"But--"

"Dammit, you're my best mate!" Murdoc yelled suddenly, face filled with a strange fury. He grasped 2D's shoulders, giving him a slight shake. 2D's eyes widened suddenly, his face growing pale. He began to fall over, his eyes closed.

Murdoc caught him, filled with shock, his eyes wide, holding the blue haired singer. He picked him up, the young man was feathers in his arms. Has he been eating? Murdoc wondered in the back of his head.

He searched for help of any kind in fright, feeling the soft heartbeat of the blue-haired man against his chest. "Don't die on me, mate! I l-love you," he whispered to the man, concern filling his face.

* * *

**Awww...cliffhanger!! Ohh geebz I feel so bad for leaving you guys!! Don't hate meh!! Please please!! **

**Review? I wanna come home to lots of reviews!!!! (cute face)  
**


	13. You're too young

**Chapter Thirteen: You're too young**

Murdoc carried the singer in his arms carefully, taking him to anyone he could find. He came upon Russ in the kitchen.

"Russ, Russ," he practically whispered. Russ stared at first, then nodded, silently, and followed Murdoc out to a car. They carefully set 2D down in the back seat, careful not to jar him.

"I hate to do this, but we can't call for an ambulance. It'd take too long, and by the time it gets here, he could be gone!" Russ sighed, getting behind the wheel. He sped to the hospital carefully, driving the most direct route to the closest one.

"His heart's beatin' slow." Murdoc's voice was faint. Russ only nodded at him, his foot sinking to the floor. He pulled in front of the hospital to let 2D and Murdoc out, a nurse helping Murdoc carry 2D inside.

Soon the black man and Satanist were sitting in a waiting room together, occasionally standing and pacing back and forth. A doctor came in after what seemed like an eternity. He stood there, watching the two men.

"Are you--" he paused to study his clipboard. "Murdoc Niccals and Russel Hobbs?"

"Yes, we are." Russel spoke for the two of them.

"We've news on--Stuart Pot." he nodded. "He's in a coma--induced by malnutrition."

"Wot?" Murdoc's eyes were wide.

"He hasn't been eating, or drinking, much at all. He's in an incredibly weak state--Now I understand he has suicidal tendencies. It is possible that he hasn't been eating because he wants to die."

"No," Murdoc whispered, his eyes closing.

"He will get better, and may come out of the coma once his nutrition is back up to par. He should be fine, but it could take anywhere from a week to a year. And he will have to be on life support machines, and it may cost a lot of money," his voice trailed off.

"Do whatever you have to. Just make 'im better." Murdoc told the doctor.

Russ's pearly globes widened. Murdoc, being generous and kind? And to 2D? What kind of world was this? He wondered.

"Don't look so surprised, Russ." Murdoc put on a tough facade. "I can't lose my singer." he fought to hide the emotions battling to boil over to the surface. Of course he couldn't lose his singer, who also happened to be his best, and only, friend. His only true friend.

2D was the only one who cared, who listened to his problems without butting in with opinions on how to better Murdoc's life every two minutes. He always felt better after talking with the blue-haired not-so-bright singer.

"Can we, er, go see him?" Murdoc asked. "I'd like to talk to 'im, it might 'elp things, I've heard it does."

"Of course, go on up. I'd like for you to call his family some time soon, let them know what's happened."

"Yeah, I will," Murdoc said, going up to 2D's room with Russ at his side. They walked in silence, opening the door to room 223 with trepidation.

"2D?" Murdoc's voice was hushed when he saw the lifeless form of the man who was once his great singer. The man didn't move, showed no sign of life save for the constant, steady motion of his chest, confirming that he was breathing.

"2D, it's us, Russ and Murdoc," Murdoc said softly, moving closer to the blue-haired man who was trapped in a coma. "We brought you here, you're in a coma--and you prolly can't hear my voice--" Murdoc choked, fighting back sudden tears.

Russ caught the hitch in the Satanist's voice and pulled him aside suddenly, firmly yet gently. "Muds, are you all right?"

Murdoc pulled away, going back to 2D. "Can ya jus'--maybe leave for a moment? I wanna talk to him--in private."

Russ, ever so polite, nodded and left the room, shutting the door firmly.

"2D, I'm so sorry." Murdoc whispered once the door was securely shut. "I'm so sorry for everything that's happened--I'm sorry I brought out the alcohol that night, I'm sorry you want to die. But I love you, man, I love you. You're the only one I can talk to--You're the only one 'oo listens."

Murdoc paused, covering his eyes, holding back the burning tears that threatened to spill forth. Why was he about to cry? He wondered. He was the macho-man bass slayer. Men like him never cried, but men like him never lost their best friends.

He buried his face suddenly in the comatose man's chest, tears leaking out to leave a puddle on the hospital gown. "Don't die on me now, 2D, not when I need you--you--I'll always need you, you'll never know how much--I'm supposed to die first, not you. You're too young, too young."

Russ came back in, grasping 2D's hand, squeezing gently, ignoring the Satanist who was desperately trying to regain his composure. "Yo, 'D, we need you. Everybody's upset, nobody wants you gone. We all need you, we all love you--just come back, man."


	14. The Healing Process

**I'm back!! Did you miss me? Erm...who cares! I wrote a chapter!**

**Okay, see...my computer exploded and I have nothing left from my stories...so I don't have what I've written for my chapters...so I had to handwrite this, then transfer. I'm amazing...not!! Well, here ya go! **

**Please enjoy it!! You might not hear from me for a while...I'm moving.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Healing Process**

Russ, Noodle, and Murdoc watched 2D's exanimate form.

"He looks so peaceful," Russ commented.

"He looks dead!" Noodle cried, distress heavy in her voice. "I can't watch him die, Russ! Can't you take me away...on holiday?" she begged.

"Oh, sista, I--I--" he looked to Murdoc, reluctant to take the girl. Murdoc shrugged and looked away. "Okay, Noods."

"Oh, Russ! Let's go make the plans now! Thank you!" she hugged first Russ, then Murdoc. Murdoc shrugged away from her.

"Go on ahead, Noodle. I'll meet you at the car." Russ told her, stepping closer to 2D's bed. Noodle nodded and ran off. "I'm sorry to leave you with this burden, Murdoc." Russ told the older man. Murdoc looked at him, his eyes shining with saline.

"I don't want him to die, Russ." Murdoc admitted. "He's my best mate."

"I know, man." Russ patted Murdoc's shoulder.

"It's not like it was the last time. This time it's bad. God, I miss him. He was always there. Any time I needed to talk--if he goes, who will I find to talk to that is just like him? Nobody comes close." Murdoc sighed, shining tears slipping from his eyes.

"He's gonna be okay, Muds."

Murdoc said nothing as Russ said his goodbyes to 2D. Murdoc sat and watched 2D for awhile, until a nurse came in.

"You must leave now, Mr. Nicalls." she told him.

"Can't I take him home with me? I need to be able to see him any time. I'm--scared."

"Erm," the nurse produced a card. "Call this number, they'll tell you what to do."

"Thanks, love." he took the card and left, calling the number on his mobile.

Two weeks later, 2D was laying in his own bed once more. There were IVs and breathing machines, but he was home. That was all that mattered.

Everything that Murdoc could help 2D with, he did. He constantly talked to 2D, fluffed his pillows, changed his IV, massaged his muscles, washed his face, even brushed his blue hair.

One morning as Murdoc was changing 2D's IV, the young man stirred, the arm that was free of all wires moving to scratch his head.

"Mum, mum. Why can't I move, mum? I want to get out of bed--my arm hurts--" 2D's eyes opened and he took Murdoc in, his eyes huge. "M--M--Murdoc? How long 'ave I been sleeping?"

"A long time, 2D. Months--Sweet Satan, you've come out of it!!" Murdoc quickly detached all of the wires from 2D's skin, quickly stopping the bleeding from his IV wound. He hugged the blue-haired man ecstatically.

"I have to pee." 2D began to get up.

"Let me help you. Your muscles are weak." Murdoc helped 2D get out of the bed slowly so he wouldn't be overcome by dizziness. He acted as a crutch to 2D so he could walk to the toilets.

2D emptied his bladder with a long sigh. "Thanks, Murdoc. I'm a bit hungry, as well."

"Let's go out, after you've dressed." Murdoc helped 2D dress, letting the black-eyed god do much of the work. Once he was ready, they drove to the nearest town. Murdoc pulled into the parking lot of a diner, and 2D felt in his pockets nervously.

"I don't have any money, I don't even know where my wallet is," he said.

"Oh, christ, Dullard, have I really been so cruel to you? I'm buying. Don't worry about it." Murdoc helped 2D into the restaurant and they were seated in a booth. They looked the menu over, and instead of immediately ordering a steak just to upset 2D, Murdoc decided on the fish and chips.

2D ordered vegetarian lasagna, tearing into it greedily once it arrived. He looked up at Murdoc every so often, as he ate slowly. 2D finished rather quickly, sitting back to watch Murdoc eat.

"Thank you, Murdoc. You took good care of me. You always have--picked me up when I'm falling." 2D closed his eyes.

"You know you're my best mate, D. I could never treat you as less. I've been taking you for granted, but I thought I might--we might lose you. Now, I know I have to try harder.

"I'm scared for you sometimes, 2D. I feel as though it is my duty to protect you from everything, but I know I can't."

"Murdoc, I'd no idea you felt that way." 2D said with astonishment. Murdoc looked down at his plate, feeling embarassed. "I'm sorry I've been so stupid--trying to kill myself at every chance I had. It completely goes against my beliefs, y'know."

"How many times did you try to kill yourself?" Murdoc asked. 2D sighed, shaking his head.

"A lot. Russ knows--he's the one 'oo's saved me life hundreds of times. I owe him big," 2D sighed again, his fingers massaging his temples nervously.

"So why didn't I know about this?" Murdoc demanded.

"I made Russ keep it secret--I begged him. I wanted to die something awful--but now I can't remember the reason why."

A small part, a purely evil part, of Murdoc's brain wanted to remind 2D of the reason, but the calm and sane part urged him not to. "It's best forgotten, mated." Murdoc assured him.

"Yeah. I don't want to die, Murdoc, I want to live!" 2D's voice was strangely intense, his eyes wide. Murdoc absently patted 2D's hand as his mind filled with thoughts. He was going to be all right!

"2D, mate," Murdoc interrupted the blue-haired man's uncharacteristic chatter. "I don't want to put you off or anything, but you've made me unexplainably happy!" Murdoc full beam grinned, unable to hold it back any longer.

"I'm going to be okay, finally!" 2D could not resist a smile. "I'm going to be okay!"

* * *

**Welcome back 2D!!**

**2D: I was never gone...**

**Yeah...that's right...it's only a story!**

**Okay, you know what to do now, but in case you don't...review!! If you review, you'll definitely inspire me to write a new chapter!! **


	15. Give Thanks

**Okay, okay, here is a short, non-phenomenal chapter...erm, I shouldn't use that word. **

**Anyway, it's leading up to 16, which is going to be huge, I think.**

**But this is written at 1:30 a.m. by a sleep deprived author. Expect bronze. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Give thanks**

2D's recovery seemed to fly along. He ate well, sleep came easily to him, and he was going through physical therapy. Murdoc could also rest well at night knowing that 2D was safe from harm.

Murdoc discovered that he enjoyed watching over 2D's sons. He loved to invent new and different games to confuse them, but somehow force their minds to grow. One day, as 2D sat down across from Murdoc in the kitchen, a question formed in his mind.

"Murdoc—why did you save my life again?" 2D asked. "There was no reason—you knew I wanted to end it."

"2D, there doesn't need to be a reason. I just did. You're my best mate, y'know. You've got to save your best mate, don't you?" Murdoc shrugged. 2D tilted his head. "And besides, you're my lead singer, I can't have a band without a singer."

"Oh." 2D scratched the back of his head. "Well, where're Noodle and Russ?"

"They went on holiday. Noodle was bored of the place. Should really ring her up…" he went to the phone and dialed the hotel Noodle was staying at. She answered after a couple rings, slightly breathless.

"Yes?"

"Noodle, is that you?" Murdoc asked.

"Yes, it is. Murdoc?"

"Yeah. Look, you've got to get back here soon, 2D's come out of his coma!" Murdoc spoke, his voice excited.

"Oh! Really?" Noodle's voice was also excited, but not as enthusiastic. "Erm, Murdoc, do you—do you mind if I bring someone back with me?"

"Er—wot?"

"Bring someone back with me. You know, like a significant other—a special someone." Her voice was heavy with the pleas.

"Oh—no, I don't mind. Go on ahead."

"Yay! Thank you, Murdoc! I'll be back by Wednesday!" she exclaimed. "See ya!" she hung up before he could say goodbye.

"Oh—well. 2D! Noodle is coming back Wednesday."

"That's great." 2D grinned at Murdoc. "Why aren't you calling me…" 2D struggled to remember. "Face-ache, or Dullard—or Muppet?"

"Why—not?" Murdoc froze. "I—I don't know, 2D."

"You want something from me, don't you?" 2D stepped up to Murdoc. "What do you want?"

"2D—I…" Murdoc turned away. "Nothing. I only want your friendship." He stormed away, and 2D stepped back uneasily. It was never a good thing when Murdoc Nicalls stormed away.

"Murdoc?" 2D tapped on the door of the Winnebago, two minutes later. "Murdoc?" his voice was small, a croak. The door fell open, and he saw Murdoc lying face down on his bed.

"Go away, 2D." Murdoc practically whispered.

"What's wrong, Murdoc?" 2D's voice was filled with concern. "You look ill."

"There is nothing wrong! Can't you just leave me be for a little while? Nothing's wrong!"

2D walked away; worry wrinkling his eyebrows. I can't just leave him, he thought, but I have no choice. So he left, and didn't return until later.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it...erm, I don't know about it. **

**If you didn't like it, I understand.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated, and thanks to my reviewers, who I will name again...next chapter, maybe. **

** Good morning!!  
**


	16. You are HOW old?

**So I decided to finally write chapter 16. Omg. You are just going to hate it! Squee!!**

**Well...just read it . . . and expect more soon, sooner than not. And if I don't write within 2 weeks, feel free to message and email the hell out of me. Cos, I like, need to write. **

**Thanks for your never ending support!! **

**Oh, and before I forget . . . Thank you to all of my reviewers!**

**I'd like to send out my thanks to **_Stygian Styx, Fop626__, The 'Blur' Witch, NikkieJay101, KaliKeena1492, but most of all, thanks to Glasscase of Emotions, for reviewing most of my stories, and being an awesome source of inspiration._ **Arigatou!!**

**Well, enough of that, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: You're HOW old?!?!**

Murdoc paced about his motor home, fury filling his body. He was not sure, of course, what he was getting so worked up for. So what if Noodle met someone? Why did he care? 2D had forgotten most everything anyway, so why? Why did he care?

No fucking way am I jealous, he thought. She's too young, anyway. Then it hit him. Relationships. Had he ever had a real one? No. The only relationships he had ever had were short-lived and painful. Maybe he would repair his relationship with 2D, and actually have a friend. Strangely, he hoped for that the most.

What was he going to say to Noodle upon her arrival home after such an eventful time? And where was Russ in all of this?

He heard a faint knocking at his door.

"Whaddya want?" he called out.

"Murdoc--I just wanted to--make sure you're okay." 2D sounded so nervous, Murdoc thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why don'tcha come in, Muppet?"

"Oh, okay." 2D opened the door and tiptoed in.

"Why are you acting so nervous? I'm not mad at you. Kerr-raist, 'D, I wouldn't be mad at you. Not this soon, anyway." he shrugged.

"Sorry, Murdoc. Force of habit, y'know."

"Right. Right." Murdoc shrugged again.

"What's bothering ya, Muds? Is it Noodle? Anything to do with me?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Murdoc squinted an eye. "Might as well get it all off my mind. I guess I'm upset that Noodle's gonna be bringing someone home."

"Oh, she is? Good. I'm glad she met some one." 2D smiled.

"What? Oh...well, anyway, it's bothering me that I don't know why I'm mad. I don't know if I'm jealous of the guy or that she's in a relationship. I think it's the relationship."

"Aw, Muds, y'know there's plenty o' birds who'd love t'be wif you."

"Yeah, for a night. Didya ever think that maybe I want more? I'm getting older."

"You just noticed?" 2D blurted without thinking, then automatically cringed. "You're not gonna--not gonna hit me for that one?"

Murdoc chose to ignore him. Here he was, pouring his heart out to the scatterbrained blue-haired singer, and he was being all A.D.D. on him. It just figures, he thought.

"Sorry, Muds, I'm listening, honest."

"Well, actually, that's about all it is. Ya think Russ is still wif Noodle?"

"Only if he's the guy she's bringin' home." 2D joked. Murdoc laughed. It was a deep laugh, pure happy.

"Sweet Satan, let's hope not. Let's hope she actually found someone. At least we can say one of us turned out happy." Murdoc sighed. "What about you, what do you think?"

2D looked to the side, his mouth open. "I--I don't care what she does. Why should I, anyway? She's grown up, and so am I. We'll be happy with or without each other. 'Cos we can be." he grinned, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Murdoc called.

"It's Russ."

"Come in, then." Murdoc opened the door as Russ came in. "Noodle with ya?"

"No. She just used me as a flying buddy, then left me as soon as we got to the hotel. Soon as she found some guy to go ga-ga over her."

"Oh, kerr-raist, don't tell me we're gonna have to put up with constant P.D.A.'s when they get here!" Murdoc complained.

"Sorry, man. Whenever I saw them, they were always attached at the lips. I dunno what he looks like, either, at least not his face. Hers always covered his."

Murdoc smacked his forehead, hard. "Sweet Satan. She better move out with him, then."

"She ain't taking my sons, though," 2D said. "No way they're living with her and some random guy. She can have her fun."

"That's so selfless of you." Russ grinned.

"What? She adores those boys!" Murdoc laughed. "It's selfish, Russ. No way would 'D be selfless. Got any idea when Noodle'll be here?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow night. With her boy-toy."

"I bet he's a fuckin' pretty boy." Murdoc scoffed.

&&&&&&&&&

The next night, at around seven p.m., Noodle bounced through the doors of her home with her man-friend in tow. 2D and Murdoc were there to greet her while Russ finished dinner in the kitchen.

"Hallo! This is my other half, Robert." Noodle introduced, with no 'I'm glad to be home!' or 'Oh, I missed you guys so much!' or '2D! You're alive and well! You came out of the coma!' No. Just 'This is my other half, Robert.' Murdoc resented that.

And he resented the fact that Robert looked to be his age. He resented the fact that Robert looked like Noodle's father, maybe an older brother, rather than her boyfriend. He presented his hand to Robert. "Hi, Robert. I'm Murdoc Nicalls, and I am prepared to make life for you a living Hell! Enjoy." he crushed Robert's puny, white collar hand in his own.

Robert cringed with pain, and Noodle smacked Murdoc. "Stop it! You're not being nice!"

"Actually, Noodle, he is being nice." 2D spoke up. He was a little upset himself. Why was Noodle dating an old man? His hair was dark, but streaked with silver. His face was smooth, but had slight wrinkles. "Just how old _are _you, Robert?"

"I'm 45 years old."

"Sweet Satan," Murdoc swore, but those weren't the only oaths that spilled from his mouth.

* * *

**O.o **

**I can guess what's on some of your minds!! Well...if it's what I'm guessing, don't worry, it's on my mind, too. **

**Well...there's only one thing worth doing now!**

**Review!**


	17. Oh, PISS

**So. Another chapter! Yay! **

**I hope you. . . like . . . it. . . hehehe. **

**Well. Happy reading! Danks!! **

* * *

Chapter 17: Oh, PISS.

Murdoc's eye twitched angrily. "F-F-Forty five fucking years old? FORTY FUCKING FIVE? NOODLE!! WHAT THE FUCK??"

Russ stifled a snicker the best he could.

"'Least he's not a pretty boy, right, Muds?" 2D joked.

"SHUT UP, FACE-ACHE! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!!!" Murdoc shook all over with fury.

"S-Sorry, Mr. Niccals, sir." 2D hunched over in submission.

"Noodle." Murdoc took a deep breath, as he wished he could shoot laser beams from his eyes at Robert. "What in Satan's name were you thinking? He's old enough to be your daddy--your grandfather! For Christ's sake, when you said you'd be bringing somebody home, I thought maybe that somebody would be your age, or at least within five years."

Noodle shrugged. "It's love, Murdoc."

"HE'S BLOODY OLD!!"

"Uh, Murdoc? So are you." Russ contradicted Murdoc.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, FATASS!! I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH THE GIRL!"

"He does have a point, Russ." 2D interjected meekly.

"You're right, 'D."

"Don't I get to say anything?" Robert suddenly spoke up, his voice deep and rich. 2D jumped in surprise, hitting his head on a wall and knocking himself unconscious.

"Sweet Satan, that'd be the fifth time this week. Christ on a bike." Murdoc muttered under his breath. "Ever since he came out of his coma."

"Noodle was so broken up over everything--she used to cry all the time."

"POSH!" Murdoc's veins were starting to pop up.

"LET HIM FINISH!" Noodle burst out.

"Yeah, let me finish, asshole."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I think I just called you asshole, asshole." Robert smiled smugly. Murdoc had had enough. He sent a swift fist to connect with Robert's jaw. THWACK!

"MURDOC!! NO!"

"Shut the hell up, Noodle." 2D muttered from the floor. She was taken aback and just glared angrily at whoever crossed into her gaze.

Robert clutched his jaw as he fell to the floor and Murdoc followed him, sending punches to either side of his face. When Murdoc was finally pulled away by Russ after five minutes, Robert's nose was turning purple-blue and it was a bit crooked.

"Murdoc! Why did you do that?" Noodle asked.

"Why? Why, why? What the hell kind of question is that to come from you?" Murdoc was absolutely livid, his fists were clenched and shaking, and his breathing came in fast, short bursts. "That's the question I should be asking you. Why did you bring this fucker home? Why did you even bother COMING home? Why haven't you asked once about 2D? Why do you act like you don't even care about him? YOU'RE HIS FRIEND! At least, you were."

"I don't consider you my friend, Noodle." 2D's voice was small, sad.

"I don't need this!" Noodle cried.

"Then leave. Get out. I don't need you in my house. Yes, my house. My name is on the deed, and don't even try to tell me part of it is yours. You spent all of your share of the money on manga, games, and other weird things. I'd consider getting a real job. I'm not giving you any more money." Murdoc crossed his arms and turned away. He was finished with the conversation.

"Murdoc--" she ground the tears from her eyes, but they spilled forth anyway. She broke her hand on a wall as she left, the bones separating, the skin turning that beautiful purple she longed to see. She screamed as soon as she stepped out of Kong, her small body filled with rage.

* * *

**I like typing out the angry Murdoc stuff. I don't know why. . .**

**Well, you know what to do. I hope. . . . **

**Until the next chapter! **


	18. To the pub

**Another short one...sorry...**

**Murdoc: Liar!**

**M.:Murdoc...what did I tell you...**

**2D: Muds!! Leave her alone...**

**Murdoc: I'll beat up on you, then. (maniacal grin)**

**2D: (backs away) **

* * *

Chapter 18: To the pub

Murdoc paced back and forth angrily. "She didn't even ask about 'D. Not a single, fucking word. Not one! How can she not be arsed to say something? Like 'You're looking better, 2D!' Or '2D! You've woken up!' No! She waltzes in here like she's never been gone! NOT A SINGLE FUCKING WORD!"

Russ sighed, massaging his temples. It was obvious how much Murdoc cared for both the girl and 2D. "Murdoc, she's...she's moved on, and forgotten, well, she's trying to forget. That's why she said nothing. She thinks by sweeping it all under the rug, we can move on. And I know she's wrong."

"I wish she would have said something to me." 2D whispered sadly. His eyelids sagged with a bit of sadness. "Instead of just ignoring me." he sighed and shuddered, then got up and left.

"Where's he going?" Murdoc asked.

"Don't follow him, just let him go. He'll be fine." Russ told him.

"I can't bloody believe the nerve of that girl! How dare she--She doesn't even--I can't--SWEET SATAN!" Murdoc stammered.

"Come on, Murdoc, I'll take ya to the pub and we'll have a stiff drink."

"Sounds good, mate." Murdoc took a deep breath as they made their way to the car park.

& & & & &

2D walked outside, where Noodle still stood, catching her breath, as she was winded from her hyperventilating.

"Noodle." he glared at her. She looked up at him, and turned away. "Dammit, Noodle, don't walk away. Why won't you say anything to me?"

She refused to speak.

"I haven't done a damned thing to you, and all you do when you get here is say 'This is my other half, Robert.' You never once showed any concern or relief at me waking up. You're acting like a...like a...like a bitch, Noodle!" 2D sputtered angrily, as Robert stood by and watched the two of them.

"Why should I care anymore, 2D, when you're not even my friend? I'm not a part of this band anymore, and I'm moving out. I don't need you guys anymore."

"Noodle, you know that--you know that we need you. We care about you." 2D sighed. "But if you're not going to listen to me, then fine. Leave, whatever." he waved her off and went back inside.

"2D! Wanna come with us t'the pub?" Murdoc asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to." 2D nodded, still in Noodle's earshot. He knew how she hated it when he drank.

"Let's go!" Russ led them off to the car, and they spent the night drinking their troubles away as Noodle spent the night with her silver-haired...okay, okay, her silver streaked...silver flecked...haired...honey. The next morning she would return to Kong as the men slept off their booze and collect her things.

* * *

**Yeah. Well. Okay. The next one should be longer. At least I hope so! Anyway. Review, please??**


	19. Not on your life

**Sorry sorry SORRY it took me SO long to update! I feel absolutely horrible for keeping you all waiting…if anyone was waiting!!**

**So! Here it is! Finally! Chapter 19!!**

&&&&&

**Chapter 19: Not on your life.**

Noodle paced back and forth in the hotel room that she was now sharing with her elderly lover. Okay, middle-aged lover. He sat upon the bed, watching her, sighing. "Aw, Noodle, darling, baby, come to bed, Noodle, baby!" he kept crooning to her, but she only ignored him.

Finally he got upset and physically stopped her pacing. "Noodle, baby, darling Noodle-kins, come to bed, won't you?" he begged, and she sighed.

"I—guess I should." She told him. "But—I just feel so awful about what they said to me—and I think I should apologize. I was so upset that now that everything is going my way—I've lost my head and turned into somebody I do not know." She sighed deeply.

"Oh, is this about that blue-headed guy?"

"The father of my children? My first love?" she returned defensively.

"Yes. Him. Your friends are rather annoying, darling."

"But they are my friends, Robert."

"Yes, but I would like to have nothing to do with them, Noodle."

"What? But they are my friends! I will not leave them behind!"

"I never said you could not go and see them." He shook his head with a sigh.

"But I want you to always be by my side, Robert-kun!" she cried, grasping at his arm. He shrugged and shook his head.

"No. I won't go back there." He told her, fearing for his safety from the moody Mr. Niccals. Noodle sighed in exasperation, turning and fleeing the room.

"Noodle, baby! Where are you going?"

"Home." She told him simply before disappearing. Robert smiled to himself, he was all alone in a strange place. He dressed quickly, watching as Noodle hailed a cab and left the grounds. He felt bad for the poor chump who had to drive all the way out to the desolate grounds of Kong, and drop off the girl. Poor sap.

He straightened himself out, spritzing himself with a bit of masculine cologne. He meandered on to the bar, winking and grinning at all the ladies there. He saw one in particular, she was rather attractive, he thought. He bought her a drink, the drink of her choice, and she ordered one, conversing with the bartender and looking his way a few times. Every time she looked, he grinned broadly.

Once the bartender had left her alone, he sat beside her.

"Where are you here from?" he asked, and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm from the states." She told him, and, judging from her accent, she was a Midwesterner. Robert was himself a West Coast man. How he had met Noodle would be a mystery to everyone but himself and her.

"The Midwest, I'll wager." He told her, and she nodded. "I'm from California."

"Oh, I see. Nice place."

"Yeah, I like it." They continued to make small talk until he was inviting her up to his room, and she was accepting. Anyone with half a brain knows what comes next.

But just in case…Robert made sweet, sweet love to the Midwestern woman, until they fell asleep in each other's arms. He had cheated boldly on Noodle, while her things were still within the room.

Noodle had not gone far. Once she discovered the cab driver was not going to take her out to where she wanted, she had him take her to a car rental agency. One that was open all night. She was lucky to have found one of the sort. She rented a car and drove back to the hotel, her head clear. All of that took over two hours.

She went back into the room, seeing Robert—and—another woman. He was asleep, as was she. Instead of waking the two up, she gathered her things quietly and left quickly, many thoughts coursing through her mind. Once she got to her rented car, she broke down and began to sob, her head resting on the steering wheel. She did not know where home was for her anymore, and the thought was disconcerting.

"Where do I go?" she asked no one in particular. Of course, she would have to go to Kong, and face her friends, her family. Her only family. She wiped the tears away, calming herself enough to drive.

**&&&&&**

**Oy! Thanks for reading! Please review!!!**


	20. No Lost Love

**Well, since I felt bad for updating so late the last time, here's another chapter, just four days later!! I hope you enjoy! I feel a little better now about where this story is going, and I hope you will, too!! **

**But then again…things could change!!**

**Well, read and review! **

**Thank you to all of my beloved fans! You guys are what keep me going! Thank you for being faithful and reviewing my work! I'm grateful! You guys are a HUGE ego boost!! **

_**Disclaimer: **__You all know the drill…_

&&&&&

**Chapter 20: No Lost Love **

2D, Russ, and Murdoc all sat in the pub, enjoying a few drinks, becoming slightly buzzed. Russ did not drink as much as the other two men, however, as he would be driving them back to Kong.

"Who needs 'er?" Murdoc laughed, punching 2D playfully in the ribs. He sighed and cracked a smile, shrugging.

"I don't!" he nursed his pint of ale, until it was nearly gone. A buxom bartender immediately ventured to them, bending down so that they could see down the crack between her mountainous breasts. 2D blushed, Russ merely looked away, but Murdoc grinned lustily and licked his lips.

"Need a refill, love?" she asked, and 2D nodded, face pink. Murdoc slapped him on the back, shaking him a bit as though to cue him to hit on her. As if the blue-haired man knew what to say. Instead, Murdoc's slaps only prompted a coughing spell from 2D, and the bartender only took the glass and brought it back, filled and sudsy, a few minutes later, setting it down gently.

Murdoc shook his head and sighed lightly, then looked over at 2D curiously. "Oi, where are the little brats?" he asked, referring to Daniel and Oliver.

"They're with a friend right now. I didn't fink that now'd be a good time fer 'em t'be around." He responded, tilting his eyes down. As soon as he had found out that Noodle had brought a man home, he had taken his sons away, not willing to have them experience that—treachery.

"Good move, 'D." Russ approved, smiling. "You could probably get them back now though."

"Yeah, yeah. I do miss 'em boys." 2D sighed wistfully. "But they remind me of her."

"Of course they do, 'D." Murdoc shook his head. "But they've got more'a you than they do'a her."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do." Murdoc patted 2D's shoulder gently, as the door opened and a familiar frame walked timidly through the door. "What's _she_doing here?" Murdoc asked in distaste.

"I—I don't know." Russ frowned. "I'll go talk to her. She looks a bit distraught. Something must have happened." Russ stood and made his way over to Noodle while the other two watched.

"He's always had an intuition about those things." Murdoc noted.

"Yeah, he really has."

"It's a bit of a good thing…"

Russel looked at Noodle, placing a gentle, fatherly hand on her slight shoulder. She jumped a little, but when she saw who it was, fell into his warm, safe arms.

"Oh, Russ." She sighed.

"It's all right now, Noodle. What happened?"

"He—He cheated on me!" she cried, her hands balling into fists.

"Wha—what?!" Russ exclaimed, more than just upset now. He was livid. Noodle looked over at 2D and Murdoc, pulling away from Russ and moving to 2D. She only looked at him with tears in her eyes for a moment.

"2D—I—I know I've done so much wrong by you. And I know there's no way I can ever take it back. If there were some way—but—I just wanted you to know how sorry I am. I am sorry. I did not mean for so many terrible things to happen. I do not deserve happiness. I know this now."

2D, as selfish as he was, heard her inner voice pleading for his understanding, his mercy. Murdoc did not hear it, Russ had not heard the exchange, but 2D knew. He was suddenly pulling her into his arms, shaking his head. "Noodle, Noodle—but—Noodle, what about Robert?"

Noodle's eyes squinched up tight at the mere mention of that name. She pulled away from 2D, her face hidden by her hands as she fought to retain her composure. Russ had returned in time to see what was happening and shook his head. "Don't ask. She'll tell you when she feels it is time."

"Yes. I will tell you everything. Just not here. Not now." Noodle begged, and the men nodded.

"Why don't we just go home?" 2D asked. Noodle nodded.

"I'll just leave my rental here and call the company about it tomorrow." She told them, agreeing to travel with them. The reunion had gone so much better than expected. From past experience, she had expected resistance, a big fight. Not sudden acceptance. It was surprising, and warming. "Thank you, thank you so much." She whispered gratefully, and the three men nodded at her.

Russ drove in silence, flicking the radio on for some white noise. Murdoc looked over at the black man, an eyebrow raised. "Whatever 'appened t'Velvet, mate?"

"She's still off on vacation. She said she'd come back around a week or so. She knew about the Robert thing, and she didn't wanna get involved. She has amazing foresight, really."

"Yeah." Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"I miss 'er." 2D told him, and Noodle sighed.

"I never got to know her, and I'm sure she probably hates me now."

"No, she couldn't hate you. Not if she does not know you. That is not the way she is." Russ reassured her, and reached back to pat her head gently. "You never gave her a chance before anyway, if you give her a chance you'll find you two have a lot more in common than you thought before."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Oy, Russ, could we stop by me mate's 'ouse? I'd like to pick up me sons." 2D spoke up quickly. Russ nodded and drove toward 2D's friend's house, pulling up in front so that 2D could gather his sons. Noodle went along to help carry things, but she was only trusted with the diaper bags and such, not one of the precious twins. He held a hand of each of the young boys as they walked, sleepily, beside their blue-headed father.

"I missed you boys," Noodle cooed, but they looked up at her with distrust in their eyes. She looked to 2D. "What's—what's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. They saw you with that other man. They think you are trying to replace me. It's only a natural feeling." 2D shrugged casually. Noodle's heart nearly broke all over again right there.

"Oh, oh, Ollie, Danny! I would never replace your father!"

The twins remained silent as they took seats in the vehicle, being safely buckled by their beloved father. "Buckle up for safety!" he coached, and they repeated it with twin grins.

"Of course, Daddy!"

"We would never forget!" they cried, and Noodle felt a spark of envy that it was not her buckling her sons in, instead of 2D. She was just the estranged mother now. She had no part in raising them any longer. How could she have let this happen?

Tears sprang to her eyes as she covered her face again. She crumpled down so that her elbows rested on her thighs and she heaved with silent sobs.

"Noodle, Noodle, what's wrong?" 2D asked, concern creasing his face.

"I've—I've lost my sons! They're not my own anymore!" she cried softly, weakly. 2D ruffled her hair affectionately, and looked back at the twins, who seemed both to be on the verge of tears as well.

"Look, you've made them cry!" he told her, and she looked back in time to see the glistening tears on the identical faces.

"Oh! My poor, dear little boys!" she cried in anguish and drew them into her arms, and the three cried together at the valuable time that they had lost. "I missed you so! I missed you! I won't leave you again! I love you! I love you!"

Murdoc and Russ listened to this exchange with satisfaction. It seemed that, once again, Noodle, their beloved guitarist, was going to be a permanent fixture in the Kong household.

**&&&&&**

**Well, there you go! Chapter 20!! **

**Now, I've seriously got to get some work done on my Noodle suicide story! I feel bad for not updating that one, either…even though it's not as popular!**

**You know…I thought of something funny! You know how sequels are supposed to be worse than the original? This is a sequel, and with less chapters than the original, it has gotten more reviews!! XD Isn't that just weird? **

**Heh, well, that's my thought of the day! **

**Enjoy!!**


	21. This comes as no surprise

**Oh! I do hope this will make up for my prolonged absences!**

**This took me a couple of hours to write, and it's probably the longest chapter I've ever written!**

**10 pages in word! WOW!**

**I really really REALLY hope you like this and don't hate me for writing it! **

**Cos I really worked hard on it, I just wanted you all to know that!**

**And I would really appreciate feedback!! A lot!**

**Thanks to those of you who have already reviewed! You're all awesome!! **

**And expect at least one or two more chapters on this story...perhaps more!!**

** Without further ado, the chapter!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: This comes as no surprise**

When the newly reunited band returned to Kong, they had a surprise waiting for them.

"Russel! 2D! Murdoc!" an exuberant, fresh-looking Velvet gushed. She eyed Noodle warily.

"I'm sorry I treated you the way I did before, Velvet. I am so sorry." Noodle apologized, regret heavy in her voice. Immediately, Velvet beamed at her, flicking freshly coloured and layered, auburn hair over her shoulder and pulling Noodle in for a friendly, forgiving hug.

"It's okay, Noodle! I was just hoping you would apologize eventually!" She frowned. "No, wait, I meant, I thought you would. I thought you would. You are not the sort of person who would not apologize." She smiled charmingly. Noodle absentmindedly rested her head on Velvet's shoulder, comfortable in the warm embrace for some reason.

Velvet was magical, it seemed. The way she smiled, those strange eyes. Everything about her made one feel perfectly comfortable, and at home. She was a soothing soul.

Velvet gently drew away, and Noodle let her, her eyes closed, she felt safe and warm. The effects of the embrace still lingered on the small, Japanese woman. Noodle opened her eyes to see Velvet's amber-flecked violet orbs were fixed on her, filled with concern.

"Are you all right, dear?" she asked softly. Noodle quickly nodded.

"Yes, yes. I'm just a bit—emotionally, physically exhausted."

"Oh, of course." Velvet nodded, not seeing Robert, so she quickly made the connection in her head. "I understand. You don' need ta tell me." She said before Noodle could respond.

Velvet then went on to hug 2D, quickly, and then she slapped Murdoc on the back lightly, though he attempted a hug. She wrinkled her nose at the attempt, shaking her head. Then, she gave Russ a huge, loving hug. "I missed you." She whispered in his ear. "And I know you missed me too." Then, conscious of the others still in the room, she drew away and nodded toward the kitchen.

"We can talk in there." She stated quickly. "Well, you guys can. I'll just go to bed. I'm rather exhausted." She lied. Russ shook his head and grasped her hand before she could escape.

"No, you can stay up with us. You live here, you're a part of us, Velvet."

"Oh?" Velvet perked an eyebrow. "Well, I can't argue with that very well, now can I?" she grinned. Then, she walked with Russ and the other band members to the kitchen, dropping Russ's hand to quickly hug 2D again, tightly, before sitting down.

"I'm so glad you're all right now, 2D."

"Yeah, 'm too." He replied softly, squeezing her tight.

"And I wanted to thank you again for saving me all that time ago." She reminded.

"It wos no problem, Velvet." He told her, mussing her hair in brother-like affection. Russ chuckled at the exchange and beckoned Velvet to sit beside him. Of course, she needed no cue, and she sat in the empty seat beside him.

"So, Noodle, are you going to be all right?" Russ asked with concern.

"O' course she'll be awright, Lards! Why d'ya fink she came back? T'sob e'ry ten minutes about 'ow that asshole cheated on 'er? Course not! Righ', Noods?"

"Of course, Murdoc. I'm done with him. Oh—I'm going to put Ollie and Danny to bed. They're out in the play pen."

"I'll go with you." Velvet offered. Noodle nodded and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Velvet." Noodle nodded, and went with Velvet to the twins' playpen. Noodle quickly scooped up Danny, and Velvet took Ollie.

"Mommy?" they asked sleepily. She nodded gently, smiling.

"I love you, Mommy." Danny whispered. Ollie yawned, resting his head on Velvet's shoulder and falling asleep before they made it to their room and their beds.

Danny did not want to let go of his mother, but he was so tired that he let himself be placed in bed, the covers drawn to his chin. Noodle planted a loving kiss on his warm forehead, and he smiled happily before falling asleep. She then went to Ollie, who Velvet had already placed in bed. She kissed him on the forehead like she had done with Danny, and he too smiled in his dreams happily.

The twins were like their father in that regard. They were so quick to forgive, and accept. Noodle was grateful for that, and hoped the nature would carry on for most of their young lives. As long as it was not to the point of 2D's naivety, they would be safe, she decided. Of course, they would have their mother's good sense combined with 2D's traits.

Once the twins were safely sleeping, Velvet and Noodle began to slowly walk back to the kitchen.

"Oh, Noodle…" Velvet began, her voice soft. "You've been through so much."

Noodle looked at Velvet in surprise. A sympathetic voice? One that was for her cause?

"The others may not see it, but you have had a lot of stress. The stress that goes with being a part of this." She frowned, phrasing the words in her head. "It is so hard to go through all of the things I believe you have gone through." She sighed lightly. "Especially Robert."

"Robert? You—know? How?"

"Oh…" Velvet turned her magical, now saddened, eyes down. "I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I think you should know at least part of my story." She looked very sad at that point, as though tears might free themselves from her marvelous, shining eyes. Those eyes that had, perhaps, seen a bit too much.

"I used to be engaged to Robert, myself." She began, gauging Noodle's response before continuing. The girl was calm, her body steady. She nodded at Velvet, cuing her to continue.

"He—he ruined my life. I didn't know—I didn't know that this would happen. I thought perhaps he would change for you! But—I guess I was wrong." A tear slipped from her eye. Noodle was quick to wipe it away, stopping in the hall, grasping Velvet's hand and squeezing gently.

"Velvet, that does not matter! I do not wish to hear about what happened with me! I do not even want to know how you knew that! I would rather hear what happened to you—as long as you are comfortable…and I hope you are. Telling someone will help you to…"

"I know, Noodle. I'm sorry. I'm so overcome by this." She paused, inhaling deeply.

"It all started when I was…18." She began again.

&&&&&&&&&

_I was standing outside, waiting for a taxi. It must have been two or three o' clock in the afternoon, and I had been up for over twenty-four hours. I must have looked a sight. I was trying to get home, this was after a long day of photo shoots and such—I used to do some small-scale modeling. It was good money, and easy, too._

_I was standing there, and a taxi pulled up. I started to get in, but as I did, a man, Robert, also tried to get in. I looked up in surprise. My first thought was "This is romantic…" but in a scoffing sort of way. _

"_You can have the cab," He said. I shook my head._

"_You take it." I told him. My eyelids were beginning to droop at that point. He got in, and grasped my hand, pulling me in as well. _

"_We'll just share this one. I hope that's all right—Miss—" _

"_Velvet, my name is Velvet."_

"_Miss Velvet." He nodded, still holding onto my hand. I blushed at that, though I'm not sure why. He was well dressed, wearing a sharp, gray suit, and a light blue tie. He was also clean-shaven, and his hair was freshly cut. I was rather impressed by all of this. I was also surprised that he had offered to share a cab with someone like me, who looked as though she had been through hell. _

_Well, apparently that was only my opinion, because he constantly told me how beautiful I looked. I just rolled my eyes and let it be known that I had been up so long, my appearance had to be awful. _

"_No." He told me. "You look absolutely ravishing, my dear." _

_God, he spoke so charmingly. He ended up being anything but. _

_He used me for my body, my devotion, loyalty, and my money. _

_And when he was through with me, he decided it would be right to strip me of my wealth and my status. _

_I called my agency, looking for work because I had been having a dry spell, and they turned me down._

"_I was wondering if you had any work for me…"_

"_No, we're sorry, Velvet, dear. Every one is booked solid!" the receptionist told me. Every time I called, it was the same thing, until finally I weaseled an answer out of one of them._

"_Velvet, please, stop calling us. We can't give you work."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I would really rather not tell you." She replied softly, meekly._

"_I have to know. I can't stand this anymore! I am about to lose my house; they'll throw me in the streets! For what petty reason are you not shooting me?"_

"_There are rumours about you, Velvet."_

_Rumours? That was about the craziest thing I had ever heard._

"_And we've also checked all of your bank accounts, and house funds…you're broke, Velvet. You've been broke for so long." _

"_How long? Tell me, I have to know!" I begged. She sighed deeply. _

"_Since you broke things off with Robert." _

_I sank to the floor. "Thanks." I said dryly, and hung up. He had been the cause. I had been so in love, or so I thought, that I had given him everything. My body, my heart, my bank account numbers, all of the important things. That was my biggest mistake. _

_I feel so stupid for all of that. I cannot believe how naïve I was._

_The break off was what crushed me the most. _

_This came right after we had finished making love, and we were lying in bed, talking about how in love we were. _

"_I love you so much, Robert." I whispered against his chest._

"_Yeah."_

"_Don't you love me too?" I asked softly, earnestly, looking into his eyes._

"_Yeah…" he trailed off, and I pouted. _

"_But you never say it anymore." I sighed. "You only say it before we have sex, or during. But never after. Never any other time." _

"_So?"_

"_Well, I like to hear it other times. Not those times. It makes me feel worthless."_

"_You are worthless." He muttered, almost inaudibly, but I had heard. I am quite good at hearing quiet mutterings. _

"_Excuse me?" I was sitting up then. "I'm worthless? That's not what you were saying two years ago! That's not what you said when you asked me to marry you! How can I be worthless? You called me your everything!"_

"_Yeah, well, I lied. So what?"_

"_So what? So what?! How can you pass that off!! How can you pretend you don't care, you never cared? I know you did at one point!" I cried, angrily._

"_Well, I don't care. I don't fucking care about your skanky ass."_

_I was so upset, I could barely talk. _

"_How long?"_

"_Since before I asked you to marry me."_

"_Why then? Why did you ask me?"_

"_Because. You told me you were pregnant." _

_I practically growled at him then. I was pregnant, indeed, but that was a lame reason. Just because I was pregnant did not mean I wanted a husband, and certainly not the likes of him._

"_That's horrible, Robert." I managed to get out._

"_Yeah? Well, you know how many fucking people do that?"_

"_I don't care. You should only marry someone you love! No one values that! No one ever has!" I cried, my face burning. _

"_Well, we're still getting married."_

"_No. I don't think so."_

"_Why not? Why the fuck not?"_

"_I don't love you." I lied. I did still love him, but the feeling was dying. Shriveling, lessening. I was beginning to hate him. "I don't love the person I'm suddenly learning you are." I told him, got out of the bed, and began to dress._

_I pulled on my underwear._

"_Please, baby, don't go." He placed a hand on my wrist. I pulled away.  
_

"_Don't touch me."_

_I pulled on my jeans next, fastening my bra after they were securely zipped, buttoned, and belted. _

"_I love you, Velvet, I want you! Only you!" he begged, trying to encircle my waist with his hands._

"_It's too late, Robert." I told him dismissively, trying to find my shirt. I reached under the bed, and quickly pulled it on. _

"_I really do love you, Velvet. I want to grow old with you."_

_I pulled on my socks, tied my shoes, and pulled on my jacket._

"_Shut the hell up." I demanded._

"_FUCK YOU! I try to tell you I love you! I try to make you believe I'm serious, I want you back, and you come back at me with ice! What the fuck is your problem? I love you!!"_

"_SHUT UP!" I screamed in return. "I don't want to hear your fucking lies!!" I cried. _

_He was beginning to shake in fury, his face reddening. _

"_Bitch!" he muttered angrily. _

_I rolled my eyes and tried to leave. _

"_I'm not through with you!" he grabbed my wrist roughly, yanking me back brutally. He hit my cheek with his open hand, as hard as he could. I almost felt it crack, but luckily the cheekbone didn't give. He fell to punching me, but he only did three or four times. _

_I managed to knee him hard in the stomach before I fell to the ground, my eyes burning. I finally fled from the place, unfortunately he had been staying at my place, and he would not leave for two weeks. I had to stay at a friend's place while I had the police and my lawyers sort everything out for me. I had to get surgery on my nose because he broke it with his punch. That punch was such horrible pain._

_After that incident, he proceeded to make my life miserable. That is why I was out on the road that day. I had no place to live, I'd been evicted, and my spirit stomped upon. I'm lucky that 2D is such a kind soul._

_Not too long after that break-up, maybe a few months, he met you—wherever you were vacationed at. It may have even been before then. We're both best shot of him._

&&&&&

Velvet leaned back, sighing.

Noodle gazed at her with new eyes, admiration in them. Here was a beautiful woman who had been through so much.

"You are so brave." Noodle told her, voice soft with awe.

"I had to be. I would have died otherwise." She looked so incredibly sad that Noodle reached out and hugged her tightly, and Velvet couldn't help sobbing softly, but the tears were quickly eased by the comfort of the embrace.

"Thank you, Noodle. You are tough, and brave, also. To live the way you do—oh, I'm surprised you've kept your sanity, my dear."

"I do have a question, though."

"Yes?"

"What happened to the kid?"

"What kid?"

"You said you had been pregnant, with Robert's child."

"Oh." Velvet's face fell. "She lives with her father."

"She? Does she have a name? Why did you give her up?"

"Anne Marie. I didn't give her up. She was forced from me because of my desperate situation. Robert wanted her so badly he made sure I was pushed to the bottom of the pyramid, so to speak, and once that was assured, he grasped her easily. He even renamed her."

"What was her name to begin with?"

"Kira Raye."

"I like that better."

"I do too. And if I ever have another child, I will name her that." Velvet smiled. "We had best return to the kitchen. That was a long story, and I am sure they are worried for us." She said softly. "But we can just say we read the boys a bunch of stories because they did not want to sleep."

"Yes, that sounds right." Noodle smiled and followed Velvet. They silently took their places.

"Wot 'appened tha' took ya birds so long?" Murdoc asked.

"Uh, Daniel and Oliver wanted to hear a bunch of stories. They would not sleep until we read almost every one we own!" Noodle exclaimed in a mock-exasperated tone.

Velvet leaned back in her chair, looking utterly exhausted.

"Maybe you should go to bed, you look beat, Velvet." Russ stated, pulling her gently into his arms. She shook her head.

"No, I'll wait for you. I'm not too tired yet, Russ." She told him. He nodded.

"Noodle, you gonna be awright, then?" 2D asked softly.

"Yes, 2D. Of course I will. Velvet gave me some advice that will help me for a very long time. Thank you so very much, Velvet."

"My pleasure, Noodle, dear."

"Wot advice didja give 'er, Velvet, love?" Murdoc asked curiously.

"Strictly girl-to-girl advice. It would make you sick to think about it."

"Wot? No it wouldn'!" Murdoc protested. Velvet rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Leave it be, Murdoc." Russ stated in a decisive, knowing voice. Noodle looked from him to her, and Velvet nodded to indicate that Russ did, indeed, know the same story that Noodle had been told. Only, she had told him after everything had happened. It had been a very hard phone call for her to make.

"So, are we gonna play again?" Russ asked in a serious tone.

"I would love that!" Noodle grinned.

Velvet rolled her eyes, and Noodle caught this.

"What?" Noodle asked curiously.

"Noodle, she don' like our band." 2D informed quickly. Up until then, this had been a secret. Thrown into the open, Russ and Murdoc were shocked. It did not bother Noodle, as she had made a new friend. But Russ and Murdoc were overcome.

"WOT?" Murdoc's eyes jumped to twice their normal size.

"But ya liked the music I had you listen to." Russ was perplexed.

"Sorry, I just—don't really like your band. You're all right as people though."

Murdoc groaned. "This is terrible! We can' 'ave a girl 'oo 'ates our band livin' wif us!" he shook his head. Russ had recovered from his shock quickly.

"Murdoc, she's staying." He stated in that same decisive tone, as if to say 'End of story.'

"But—but!" Murdoc whined, his jaw flapping like a fish on a dry dock.

"Your opinion is not valid." Russ glowered at the Satanist.

"Fine. She stays."

* * *

**Chii! Thanks for reading!! So much! **

**Review would be loved!!!**

**Again, thank you from the bottom of my cold heart!! **


	22. Making Plans

Wah

_Wah! I am sooo soooo SOO immensely SORRY! It's been like……FIVE MONTHS!! OH MY GOD!! I can't believe I've made you guys wait so long!! _

_Why didn't you smack me?? _

_  
Well, anyway, here's a bright n' optimistic chapter! I think I'm over that thing called…uh…writer's block? Well, I found a way around it. I had to draw this chapter out, but no worries! Once that's done, it only takes me a little while! _

_Let me know what you think, and I'll try so hard to be faster! It's looking like this might be a little more prolonged than I previously thought…but it's all good. _

_Anyway, I'll say I'm SO SO SO SORRY once more, and now here is the chapter!_

&

22-**Making Plans.**

Living in Kong made for a lot of things that Velvet had to put up with—zombies, crazy fangirls and fanboys, and other things like that…though, the most amusing one, to her, was the fact that Murdoc was desperate in trying to make her like the Gorillaz.

"'Ere, love, listen t'this!" he begged, handing her a set of headphones. It was _El Manana._ "You like it, don'tcha?"

"No." Velvet stated, rolling her gorgeous eyes. "Get away, the smell coming off of you is hideous, and I cannot stand it any longer." She told him angrily.

Continually, he tried to immerse her in their music, but she refused adamantly, and effectively. She was a strong personality, after all, as was Murdoc. Somehow, she managed to be stronger.

She had also made a shocking discovery—something that she could surprise the band with. A big surprise, something that she hoped would lift them. She smiled to herself just thinking about it, but things were hectic, and it would be a while before she could reveal just what it was.

Noodle had a surprise of her own.

Several weeks had passed, and Noodle rushed up to her new best friend, Velvet.

"Vet! Vet! I have a surprise for you!" Noodle cried excitedly.

"Hm? What could it possibly be?" Velvet wondered aloud, appraising the diminutive guitarist curiously.

"You'll love it! Come with me!" Noodle cried, and took Velvet's hand. She led her quickly to a large, pastel painted room. Near a window sat a crib. Noodle smiled broadly at Velvet, who approached the crib apprehensively. She looked into it, and her eyes shot to Noodle incredulously.

"No—no!" she cried in disbelief.

"Yes! Kira Raye! It's your daughter! I got her back for you! I even had her name returned to what you named her, Vet! Aren't you happy?" Noodle asked.

"Of course—but—oh, how can I ever thank you?"

"No! This is _my _thank you! There's not a need for one from you!"

"Oh…oh Noodle! Thank you so much! Thank you!" Velvet cried, nearly in tears as she hugged Noodle.

"Don't hug me! Kira! Hug her!"

Velvet quickly lifted her small child from the crib and hugged her close. She smiled happily, giggling happily through her tears. "I'm so happy right now…I can't believe this!" she cried softly.

Noodle just smiled and nodded, happy that she had done something good.

"I'm gonna take her to Russ! He'd love to see her! Come with me!" Velvet cried, and Noodle followed her.

"Russel! Russ!" Velvet called.

"What is it, Vet? Hullo, who is this?" Russ looked curiously at the child.

"Kira Raye, my daughter!" Velvet told him happily. "Noodle got her back for me! I am so happy right now! I don't think anything could make me happier!"

"Well…what about this?" Russ asked, as he pulled a ring from his pocket, managing to slip it on Velvet's finger. She gasped, and her eyes widened as she looked at him. "Would you marry me, Vet? I can't think of any other woman I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Every moment I've been with you has been amazing, and I want that to last for the rest of my life." He told her, smiling at her.

"Oh, Russ! Yes, I will!" she cried happily, hugging him with Kira still in her arms.

"You've made me the happiest man on the planet, today." Russ told her honestly. Noodle could feel herself tearing up at the display, and wiped at her eyes absently. "And, Vet, I'd also like to adopt Kira as my own, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind! I'm overjoyed! Oh, Russ! I love you!" she looked at Noodle, and saw the tears streaming from her eyes, but the smile that shone through the moisture.

"I love you, too, Vet!" Russ returned, also looking to Noodle. "Hey, sista, you've done some good things lately." He told her with a grin.

"I've got a surprise for you, Russ…" Velvet revealed, before Noodle could reply. The two leaned closer to Velvet and Kira. "I'm pregnant! We're having a baby, Russ!" she cried enthusiastically, and the jaws of both Russ and Noodle dropped.

"Oh! That's great!" Russ beamed at Velvet, hugging her again, carefully.

"Russ! You'll make such a good father!" Noodle cried happily.

"We have to tell the others!" Velvet told them, hushing them quickly so that they could go find 2D and Murdoc…

&

Murdoc and 2D happened to be playing a game of pool together. It was truly a moment of bonding for the bassist and singer. They found they had much more in common than they had originally thought, and it was a great thing, of course.

"S'yer turn, 'D." Murdoc informed him. Though they both had not talked much through the duration of the game, they greatly enjoyed one another's company.

"Fanks." 2D rose and made his shot, pocketing a solid coloured ball. On his next shot, he scratched, and Murdoc grinned.

"Nice shot, but it's too bad ya sunk the white ball, ain't it?"

"That's the cue ball, Muds…"

"I know. I'm jus' givin' you shit, 'D."

"Oh…" 2D shrugged. "Y'know, it's Ollie n' Danny's first day o' school tomorrow. Ain't that exciting?"

"Huh? You're sending them to a private school…right?"

"No…I'm havin' them home schooled. The tutor's coming in tomorrow." 2D informed Murdoc, and he smiled.

"Well, that's good."

"I'm gonna get 'em laptops later on…cos the tutors ain't gonna wanna live up here for long…so the internet'll be where they'll hafta—"

"'D, that's so far off. Don' worry bout it."

"Oh…"

Just then, Noodle, Russel, and Velvet with Kira in her arms all walked in. 2D and Murdoc looked up from their game at them curiously.

"Velvet and I have two surprises for you…" Russ began, smiling at Velvet. "The first is that I've asked her to marry me…and we're getting married!"

"Aw, how cute!" 2D observed, looking curiously at Kira.

"And the second is that…Russ and I are having a baby!" she cried happily.

"Wha--?" The jaws of the bassist and singer now dropped wide open…

&

_Thanks for sticking by my side while I've struggled through this story! But now it all of a sudden seems so much easier to write again! Uh…there is a light at the end of my long, dark and scary tunnel! Um, so someone, please, quick…tell me that light doesn't belong to a train!  
_

_Okay, before I write a story within a story…I'm gonna speed away…BAI!! _


End file.
